Mater Tales Book 1:Master and Me
by Lunaari
Summary: AC can't take it any longer. The need to have Timmy is to great. He decide to take a gamble ad steal the boy. Will thing work out for this love strucked antifairy?
1. CH1 Stolen

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

stolen

AntiCosmo's POV

It was almost time for Cosmo and Wanda's mandatory vacation. I sat in the tree as a crow. Thomas and Father were gray squirrels. Father. cracked open a acorn and offered a bite to Thomas.. I fly to the Window.

"Do you have to go?" Timothy whines.

"Sorry sport." Wanda says."We have to."

"Just because your on vacation doesn't. . ." Timothy begins.

Doesn't what? Some needs to teach the boy to finish his sentences.

"Doesn't what sport." Wanda echo's my thought.

"Never mind." Timothy replies." Have fun at your reunion." Cosmo and Wanda looks at each other.

" Okay, see you in two weeks,sport." Wanda says.

" See ya Timmy." Cosmo says.

"Bye bye."Chirps Poof."

And with a poof their gone.

"It's not like WE'RE family,right?"Timothy sighs.

My heart sink at the sight of Timothy curling up on his bed and sobbing is replaced by gentle snoring.

" Poor little poppet". I sigh to myself. "Don't worry,I'll keep you company. An we'll have a grand time."

I jump at the sound of a car starting.

I fly back to my companions."

A car pulls out the garage and speed off into the night.

"Did the turners just drive off without their kid?" Asks a shocked Thomas.

" Yup, And I have a bad feeling this is a first." growls father.

Then it hits us.

" Oh my gods."Father gasp "Timothy's all alone. . "

" Magically unprotected" Thomas continues." His fairies are ways for two weeks."

"Complete ignorant of his plight." I add. " In other word"

"He's ours." We chuckle in unison.

This couldn't be more perfect. Thomas pings us inside

"Take care of the exits." I tell them." I'll be sitting with Timothy."

"Right.' My companions agree

*Later*

I look down at a sleeping Timothy.I've been sitting by his side for a half hour gazing upon him. I've been visiting him for some time now. However I never lingered this fear of being caught. but tonight was special.

I reach down and softly stroke his hair. I had all the time in the world to marvel his beauty.

"Timothy, do you have no one to care for you. To love you as you deserve?" I ponder aloud. " Indeed you do, me."

I'm taken aback when Timothy suddenly leaps from my touch. He gaze at me with frightened eyes.

" AntiCosmo?" Timothy gasp." What are you doing here?GET OUT!"

My word, isn't he cranky when he wakes up. I give the lad a dark smirk.

" Make me." I mock.

Timothy backs away from me.

" I'll call Cosmo and Wanda." Timothy stammers.

I foop up some throat soothing spray. I toss it to timothy. He looks down at it puzzled.

" Take it."I tell him. "You'll be quite sore after screaming all the way to fairy world to summon your wish granters."

Timothy begins to tremble in place.

" I'll call my mom and dad." HE mutters.

" I hope you have a cell phone tucked away in your Jammie's." I mock." Not even I know where they hauled ass to."

"Their not here?" Timothy gasps." no . your lying."

"Go check."I tell him

Timothy eases from the bed and backs out the room. Once too the door he bolts off. Screaming for parent's who didn't love him enough to take him with them. I float after him. I don't rush. I'm sure father and Thomas have already sealed the exits.I stand in the door way as Timothy sobs helplessly on the floor.

"I'll scream." he almost whispers.

" What?" I ask.

" I said I'll scream." Timothy replies." Leave or I'll scream."

"Go ahead." I tell him. "The more tired you are, the easier it will be too take you."

Timothy leaps to his feet. His spins to face me. His eyes are a mix of angry and fear.

"Why do you want to take me?" Timothy snaps." Locking me away won't help you take over the universe."

I give a nod.

" I know." I reply."That's not why I'm taking you."

I walk towards him. Timothy back away.

" St stay back." Timothy growls." I mean it."

I advance forward.

" Brave words for a scared boy."I remark.

No insult was intended, I marveled his bravery. It was charming. Timothy runs and leap on the bed, he's fast. But I'm faster. Night was my waking hour, not his. Fatigue slowed him down enough for me to to grab him and cast him back to the bed. I use my weight to pin him down.

Timothy closes his eyes and trembles. I gaze down as he does so. I utter not a word. I move not a muscle. I just gaze down at the lovely terrified boy under me. Timothy ,I wonder how I look in your eyes. Was I merely a intimidating man? Or little more then a drooling beast?I reach down and stroke his hair. Timothy let's out a scared whimper. I don't mind. He can whimper all he like. In fact I'd love it if he whimpers more. It made him seem like a puppy.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Timothy ask. "Do you hate me that much?"

"No, I don't hate you at all." I reply.

I mindlessly toy with his hair.

" I just want to have you."I add

Perplexed blue eyes gaze up at me.

"I don't want you." Timothy huffs.

"I don't care." I reply.

I don't like you." Timothy growls.

"I know." I reply.

"Get off of me." Timothy shouts.

"No."I reply.

Timothy Screams. I allow more of my weight to come down on him.

"Get off me." Screams a panicking Timothy." I can't breath."

"You'll breath just one when you stop wiggling and screaming."I reply.

Why? Why does it have to be this way. Why can't he just come with me. Accept me. Love right I'm a antifairy. A monster. Nothing more then a beast in his eyes. In everyone's eyes. I brought out my thought at the sound of Timothy sobbing and gasping for are.

" Please stop." he pleads."Don't kill me."

I Jump when I realize I was fully resting on him.I Lift off him and Timothy curls up into a ball, sobbing and gasping for air. I rub his I know my touch brings little comfort. In fact it might bring just the opposite effect. For it was only proof the beast was still in the room with him. Near him. upon him.

"Please go away." Timothy sobs." I won't tell anyone I saw you, I promise."

I flip Timothy onto his back once more.

"No not again, please." Timothy cries.

I don't respond. I just gaze down at him and wait.I wait for it to dawn on him that other then accidentally leaning on him too hard I never harmed him. For him to realize I uttered no threat or cruel word. For him to see I was no danger to him. But then again do I even form words to him? Or have our whole conversation been a figment of a deranged mind who has seen one chamber trip to many.I fell Timothy pushing against me. He was crying and gasping for air. i was laying on him again. I take a moment to look at his panicked face before lift of him again. Timothy curls into a tighter ball and sobs.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. not expecting to be believed.

" Your not sorry." Timothy sobs." Your loving every minute of this."

I felt no joy actually. Only sorrow. Deep soul crushing spirit shredding sorrow. I don't bother trying to role him on his back again. He'll only freak out. besides I'm afraid I'll space out again and smother the poor boy. So I leave him to his ball and allow him to cry in peace.

Then,without thinking, I grab Timothy and pull him into my panics. He screams, cries for mercy, and tries to flee. I hold him tightly in place.I say noting. I do nothing else. I just sit upon the bed and hold him. silently praying for him to calm down. To realize I was his friend. For him to like me, want me, accept me damn it.. . . goes limp in my arms. I panic. Was I holding him to tightly? I lay him on the bed. To my relief he was breathing steadily. Suddenly I'm kicked in the face. Timothy jump up and bolts for the door. I spit out a small bit of blood. I rise and follow him. he had no where to run. I find find him at the kitchen door. Screaming for help. I foop up a whip. Timothy let's out a scared scream as I whip him once across the back.

"I don't like being kicked." I growl."I feel pain too damn it."

Timothy flee from the door. He eyes the whip in my hand as if it was a gun. Timothy swallows hard and inches towards the kitchen door.I float after him. Timothy breaks into a run.

He bump into was now sitting floor eating a, whoopi pie?

"Sanderson?" Timothy eeps.

Thomas looks at the frightened boy?

" What?" He ask. "I left some, I swear."

Timothy let's out a scream and runs runs right into HP.

" Hey. " HP waves. Timothy looks at him. then faints.

" Not what I was expecting." HP remarks."

I pick up the lad.

"Tear the house apart. " I order my crew. "Make it look like a break in. Remember, no magic."

As they tear the house to pieces I foop home with my prize.

I lay the boy on the couch. How in the world did he get so thin. He was unbearably light as they even been feeding the child? I take out my cell wand and dial my brother.

"AntiRip? Are you busy?"

"No I'm just making dinner for AB and Myself." AntiRip replies.

"Hi Havoc." AntiBinky chirps."

"tell him I said Hello."

"HE says Hi." AntiRip tells AntiBinky. " What can I do for you?"

I explain my situation.

" I'll be there after Dinner." AntiRip says.

"Alright, I reply."See you then.

" Turn to see Timothy awake and looking around. Terror was etched in his eyes. I wait till his eyes falls on me.I smile and wave at him.

"good to see your awake. I remark. "You can answer a few thing for was the last time you had a meal?"

"Why did you bring me here? Timothy whimpers.

I ignore his question.

"When was the last time you ate?" I ask again,sternly.

Timothy looks up at me fearfully,as he tries to crawl away. I loose my patience.

" Answer me damn it!"I shout.

"Three days."Timothy screams curling into a ball."Please don't hurt me,I'll tell you what ever you want to know."

I sit on the Couch next to the sobbing,trembling child. Was I really such a monster in his eyes. course I was. I'm sure the fairies,made that perfectly screaming at him,mostly likely didn't help matters. 

End of AntiCosmo's POV,  
Timmy's POV

I wait for AntiCosmo to scream at me again. Or worse Foop up another whip and start beating me, nothing comes. No scream,no pain. I look up to see where he is. I'm shocked to see him sitting next to me. He was looking at the mind seemed a million miles away. I sit up slowly.I flinch when his hand moves. I watch it as it come to rest on my head. Slowly he strokes me hair. As he does so,AntiCosmo still doesn't look at me. He just looked intensely at the floor. I lower myself back to the couch. His hand never leave my head. What ever he was thinking about must be serious. He wasn't even smiling a little. Not some much as a smirk crossed his lips. Suddenly his hand freezes in place,as he turns to look at me.

"I may kill your parents one day." He says out the blue.

I can only stare at him shocked.

I wait for him to continue,but AntiCosmo only stands. I stand too.

"Don't you touch them." I shout.

AntiCosmo looks at me,he had a stern look in his already intense green eyes

"Why shouldn't I." AntiCosmo snaps. "Anyone who's starve their child,isn't fit to live."

AntiCosmo then takes my hand and pulls me out the room.

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask.

"Simple I'm going to feed you Timothy,before you drop dead of hunger." AntiCosmo replies."To be honest,I'm quite famished myself."

I wonder if he could even cook.I'm dragged into the kitchen and sat at a table

"Stay." He orders.

I nod,and AntiCosmo walks away.

"Where's AntiWanda and Foop?" I ask.

"Visiting my Mother."AntiCosmo replies.

"Why aren't you with them?" I ask.

"Because I hate her?" AntiCosmo the dark tone in his voice,it's clear he don't want to talk about it.

As I watched him cook I tried to figure out why he was being so nice to me.

"Please let me go home." I plead as he sits some food in front of me.""I don't want to sleep in a dungeon"

"your not, your sleeping with me." AntiCosmo replies. "Now. Eat your snack."

" "I Don't want to sleep with you ether you pervert." I snap.

AntiCosmo looks at me. His face was expressionless. He stops what he's doing and comes over to me. I jump when he slams his hand on the table.

" Did I ask you?"AntiCosmo asks calmly.

I shake my head no.

" AntiCosmo leans closer to me.

"That's because I don't really care at the Moment, got it?"AntiCosmo says.

I nod. AntiCosmo lean back and pats me on the head.

Good lad." he says. I watch as he goes back to cooking. Okay, maybe not so nice, but why was he feeding me. Why would he care if i lived or died.i look are the grapes he put next to me. At least I think their grapes. Ether was he gave me a snack to hold me over till dinner. I jump at the ping in the room.

"Is dinner ready yet?" HP asks Sitting next to me.

When Hp sits next to me I shy away from him. Why ? Why they bring me here. Why can't they just leave me alone.

"calm down." "HP says."We're not going to harm you."

I look at him with a glare.

" Like I believe you?" I growl.

HP only smiles at me.

"Still a spit fire even scared." HP chuckles."That's why I like you kid."

Since why did he stared liking me?

"If I eat, will you take me home?" I ask.

"Why do you hate us so much, you can't hang out with us." Sanderson asks.

I turn and look at him.

" Yes." I snap.

"I see." Sanderson says.

I wait to get hit. But Sanderson only shifts in his seat. He just stared at the Table and said nothing else.

"You hurt his feelings." HP says "And mine."

I turn and look at him. I don't get it. Why do they care if I like them.

" You hate me." I remind him." I'm nothing to you. So. . why care how I feel. . about anything?"

HP leans Forward and kisses my forehead.

"Timmy you are loved so much more then you know." HP says.

His voice sounded sad. Almost as though he was on the verge of crying.

When he pulls back I see tear glisten in his eyes. did I really hurt his feelings?

"Is dinner ready?" Sanderson asks

"Not yet." AntiCosmo replies.

Sanderson sits next to HP. HP pulls my onto his lap.

" Damn he's light." HP remarks.

"Thin too." Sanderson says.

I look up at HP. HP smiles at me.

"Did he tell you?" HP ask.

" Not yet." AntiCosmo Answers for me .

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"We're making you our slave." Sanderson says.

I try to jump of HP'S lap.

"Now look what you done." Huff HP. "You scared da bunny.

"Man HP had a tight grip for a old guy. Wait,did he just call me a bunny? I look up at him puzzled.

"You brought it up."Sanderson huffs.

"You could have used more tact."HP says

HP pulls me into a hug.

"Calm down, We're not going to hurt you." HP says softly."

He gently strokes my back. I lean on him. His touch was oddly soothing. His monotone voice seemed different somehow. It was suddenly warm and loving. Was I imagining it. Or was this what HP was really like. I almost drift to sleep.I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I look up to see AntiCosmo smiling at me. His smile was warm and oddly kind.

" Your supper is ready."AntiCosmo says

I nod and AntiCosmo lifts me up and sits me back in my chair.

"Eat your food."AntiCosmo orders.

I look at it,then at him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Orange chicken,why?" AntiCosmo asks. "

I look down nervously.

"I can't eat it." I tell him."I'm allergic to oranges."

"Here he made me sesame chicken." HP says trading our plates.

I decide to nibble a little,so he doesn't get Mad. But before I can stop myself I clean the plate. I never thought he could be such a good cook. AntiCosmo takes my plate and serve me seconds. Seconds turns to thirds,then fourths,then my sixth plate I was stuffed. AntiCosmo also finishes his second helping. So have HP and Sanderson.

"Man he was starving." Sanderson chuckles.

" AntiCosmo's a good cook. I remark blushing.

"Why thank you Timothy." AntiCosmo says. "but I'm sure the reason you mowed through the First three helpings was because you haven't eaten in three days."

I look down, he probably was right. I jump when A slice a pie is sat in front of me.

" Do you like chocolate?" AntiCosmo asks" It's Chocolate strawberry cream pie."

"Chocolate WITH strawberry's? " I gasp. " I love Chocolate AND Strawberries." I dive into the pie. It was pure heaven.

"Daww,He likes it." HP coos.

" So it Seems Father." AntiCosmo says. I almost chock.

" Father?" I gasp.

Ac's Half Pixie." HP says. " He's my son."

I look at HP then AntiCosmo.

" No wonder you work so well together." I remark.

I pause is fear grips me again.

"Am I really your slave?" I ask.

" Yes,you are." AntiCosmo says. It's legal in the anti worlds to steal and enslave humans."

"That's why the antiworlds are sealed away." HP says His voice seemed so sad. "

I take another bite of pie. I had to admit I new almost nothing about the antiworlds. We eat in Silence.

"More Pie?" AntiCosmo asks.

I just nod. " Can I have some whip cream on it?" I ask.

" Sure."AntiCosmo replies.

HP pours me a glass of milk. I take a sip.

As AntiCosmo hands me my pie,there's a antiPoof in the room. I see the AntiRip and the AntiBinky.

"Welcome." AntiCosmo says. " Your patient if having desert."

" I want pie." AntiBinky says.

AntiRip sits next to me as AntiCosmo goes to get AntiBinky some pie

."Hello Timmy, I'm AntiRip Studwell." AntiRip says. "Your Master asked me to examine you,okay?"

I look at him.

"Okay." I reply.

"We'll get to that as soon as you finish your pie." AntiRip adds.

I nod. I go back to my pie. Despite my uneasiness,I still inhale it. What can I say,it was good pie.

" AntiCosmo takes the plate.

"AntiWanda well be so pleased you loved her pie?" He says.

" AntiWanda?!"I gasp. "Wow, Are All antifairies awesome chefs,or it's just you two."

AntiCosmo laughs.

" I'm not sure, but most of my friends are fine chefs as well." AntiCosmo replies. " Our food may not be the the healthiest, but it's tasty."

AntiRip tells me to follow him. I do as I'm told.

" Take you shirt off." AntiRip says.

I look at him nervously.

"Why?" I ask.

" So a can give you a physical." He replies

. "Do I have to?" I ask.

"I'm not going to hurt you Timmy." AntiRip says. "I promise, I'm just going to check your vitals. "

I take my shirt off." I look at the ground. I felt embarrassed by my bruises. AntiRip comes over and touches my shoulder. I flinch at is touch.

"We'll put some healing balm on those bruises and they'll be gone in no time,okay?" AntiRip says.

I just nod. After the physical he rubs healing balm on my wounds.I put my shirt back on.

"Do you want to tell my how you got all those bruises?" AntiRip asks.

I shake my head.

" Fair enough." AntiRip says." ,But AntiCosmo will want answers."

I look at my feet.

"Like he'd really care." I remark.

AntiRip lift my gaze to his.

"He cares about you more then you know.." AntiRip says.

I look at him puzzled. AntiRip smiles. AntiRip smiles at me.

"We all care about you kiddo." He adds.

They care. .about me? Why? I should be nothing to them. Just a pest. Why care about me? I don't understand. AntiRip takes out some kind of pad and writes something down. as he's writing AntiCosmo comes into the room.

How's my little poppet?" AntiCosmo asks.

"He's health for the most part." AntiRip says.

To my surprise AntiCosmo's eyes darken.

"How isn't he health?" He asks.

"He's suffering from mild malnutrition." AntiRip says. "And he's been beaten recently."

What?" HP snaps.

"Who hit you? " Sanderson growls,pinging next to me.

"Um . .AntiCosmo."I reply.

"I hit you once."AntiCosmo says. "That's hardly a beating. Who else hit you?"

I so stunned by his anger I don't know what to say.

"I'm writing him a proscription for healing balm for his wounds."

"Are they that bad?" AntiCosmo ask."

Why did he sound so sad suddenly.

"Not really." AntiRip."But some of them are old."

I feel Sanderson's hand in my hair. I turn and look at him. He looked near tears.

"Who'd hurt such a sweet kid?" He asks,caressing my cheek. I touch his hand. Why. . does it matter? Do I. . matter? Tears slide down my cheek. Sanderson pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, hey, hey." It's okay kid." He says." We'll protect you."

It doesn't make sense. I was told they hated me. That they were cruel, and heartless.

" In other words, you've been feed a crock of lies." NegaMe says.

"I think your right." I think to him.

I suddenly feel weak.I feel myself lift off the ground. I look up,into AntiCosmo's wild green eyes. They take my breath away.

"He should rest." AntiCosmo says.

I lean against him."I could barely keep my eyes open. I'm taken to a bedroom. AntiCosmo lays my on the bed. I look up weakly at him. AntiCosmo strokes my hair.

"Rest my dear poppet." He says.

" AntiCosmo." I begin.

Trying to fight off the sleepy feeling.

"Please,call me AC. All my friends do.." Ac says.

"AC, why are you being so nice to me?" I ask.

AC laughs.

"What a silly question." Ac says.

"Isn't it obvious, I love you."

AC leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips.I

relish the feel them. They pull away too soon.

"Sleep love."AC orders.

I close my eyes and do as I'm told.

End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I smile down at my sleeping love. I foop him into some black Pj's. I stand andfoop the negaboy out of him.

"Two poppet's for the price if one." I chuckle to myself.

I turn and leave the boy's to their dreams. I reenter the living room.

"How is he?" AntiBinky asks.

" Sleeping soundly." I reply.

"And the other boy?" Father asks.

" Sleeping as well." I reply.

"If he can go inside Timmy, then he can feel his pain." AntiRip says."HE may have the same wounds. I'll write the same proscription for him too."

"Thank you." I tell the good doctor.

" Are we keeping him?" Thomas asks.

" Of course."I reply. "Both of them."

"Well I got a early day to Tomorrow." AntiRip says. "Come on AntiBinky,good night every one."

AntiBinky stands and goes to our brother.

"Bye guys." AntiBinky says. "

"By kids." Father says."

"By AB." Thomas says.

" Goodnight my dears" I wave.

AntiRip foops them away."

"I have to go too." Father says. " I got a empty home to get too."

"Why don't you stay the week." I suggest. " Your always welcome."

Father rushes over and hugs me.

"Thanks kid." He sighs."I hate being alone."

"Can I stay too?" Thomas asks.

" You live here you dimwit." I laughs.

I say good night to them and return to my room. Upon arriving I notice the Nega boy was awake. He eyes fall on me as soon as I enter the room.

" Go back to sleep."I tell him closing the door.

"How did you know I was here?" He asks. " Please don't take me away from Timmy."

"AntiBeings can sense one another." I reply. All darklings can."

I take off my waist coat and sit in on the chair.

" And I have no intention of separating you two."I add

I take off my shirt and rest it on the chair.

"I'm going to take my shower." I tell him. "Go to sleep."

"I'm NegaTimmy." The boy says. "But, I've changed my name to Terry."

I turn to the child. He was smiling shyly at me. I smile back.

"A pleasure to meet you Terrence."I remark.

"Like wise master." Terrence says.

"Call me AC." I correct him."

"Yes Master AC"Terrence replies."

I smile and leave to the bath. When I return to the room. Terrence is fast asleep. Holding Timothy in his arms. I get in bed next to Timothy. I kiss my poppets softly and fall asleep.


	2. Ch2 Mastered

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Timmy's POV

I wake to see AntiCosmo sleeping next to me. I shocked to see NegaMe on the other side me.

"He sensed me?" NegaMe whisper,before I can ask about it.

I nod. NegaMe inches from the bed. Before I can follow AntiCosmo reaches out and grabs me.I try to move his hands but his grip tights.

"No,stop please I can't help I was born this way." Ac almost pleads "I can love,I have a heart. . I swear.I'm not a monster"

I turn in his arms. There were tears in his eyes. He seemed so frightened. I wipes them from his face. AS I do so his grip on me loosens. I quietly slip from the bed. NegaMe and I slip out the room.

"Where are you going?" HP asks.

We both jump at the sound of his voice. NegaMe and I look at each other then break into a run. Hp is hot on our heel.

"Man he's swift for a old guy." NegaMe remarks.

"He sure is." I agree.

"Thanks" HP says appearing in front of us.

We make a hard right,as dash down another hall. I suddenly fall forwards.

"LightMe !" Nega me shouts.

My vision blurs.

"Get out of here." I gasp.

It was so hard to breath. NegaMe comes to my side.

" I'm not leaving you." He says."We'll free together, or slaves together." I lean on him.

HP comes over to us.

"Stay away from us!" NegaMe shout.

"Shut up whelp." HP replies,calmly.

Does that guy ever get mad? HP looks me over.

"What part of being malnourished did you not get?" He asks. I

look up at him.

"I'm going to escape." I tell him."one way or another."

HP only smiles.

"Tell me Timmy." He says picking me up."What exactly are you running back to?"

I don't understand the question.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

" Well think about it." Hp says. "For one those human you live with can't even be bothered to feed you. I'm sure they're the cause of your bruises , not to mention they just left you last night, to go who knows where."

I fall quiet.

"Look kid, I'm not trying to hurt you." HP says." I just want you to see, those people will be the death of you,and that thought scares me."

I can't believe HP would actually care.

"But I have Cosmo and Wanda." I point out.

"Listen Timmy.I'm not even going to pretend to trust those two." HP replies "AS far as I'm concerned, They're as worthless as any other fairy."

"They are not."I object."First of all fairies are awesome Secondly, Cosmo Wanda and Poof are the most awesome."

"Is that a fact."HP asks.

" Yeah." I snap.

HP looks at NegaMe.

" Do you agree?" He ask NegaMe

"I guess." NegaMe says.

" NegaMe?" I gasp.

"Well,LightMe I don't really know them."NegaMe points outs

"I know they love you,but Don't forget. They did threaten to send me back to Negahuman world if they saw me again."

That was true. The thought terrified NegaMe. It was days before he's come out and sit next to me again. Even then,he'd jump at the slightest noise.

"Fairies don't like dark beings."HP says" Except Pixies ,Light beings tend to shun the AntiRaces."

"Why?" I ask.

"Light being are, good, righteous, And pure."HP says" So by connection, Antis are Evil,vile and tainted."

"Isn't that true?"I ask

HP looks at NegaMe. NegaMe was looking at me.

"You tell me Timmy?' HP says "Is it?"

NegaMe was my best friend. I mean sure he was a little wild, But he wasn't evil to me. Nor was he tainted. He defiantly wasn't Vile.

"No,I guess it's not." I reply."So why do the other light beings think so?"

"Because righteous beings are blinded by they're own morals,they can't see there's a gray area." HP says." It's the same way heartlessly evil beings tend to be blinded by there own hate."

"Timothy! Terrence!" I hear Ac shout"Where are you?!"

" Oh man,I'm so dead." I whimper.

" You me both light me? NegaMe says.

When we get to AC he looked really pissed.

"Where did you find them?" He ask.

" I caught them sneaking out."HP say. "They was gong pretty good,till Timmy collapsed."

AC rolled his eyes.

"Really Timothy."Ac growled."You shouldn't be running about in your condition."

Ac looks at NegaMe

"Nether should you." Ac adds. HP carries me into the room and puts me on the bed. NegaMe comes and sits next to me. Ac sits on the bed.

" What are you going to do?"HP ask.

"I'm strongly considering stapling them to the bed."AC replies.

Ac looks as though he was still tired.

"You could let me go home."I suggest

." And who would feed you?"AC ask.

I look at him.

Ac was looking right at me. I squirm under his gaze.

"Timothy,it's not safe for you in that house."AC continues."Nor are you safe with those. .Humans."

I look down.

"And let's face it." Ac adds"Terrence is not safe with your fairies."

"Like I'm not safe with you." I snap looking at him.

Pain flashes in his quickly give way to anger.

"You won't be if you keep popping off." AC snaps back.

"You don't scare me!" I growl.

"Ha! You could have fooled me the way you screamed like a bitch last night." AC Shouts.

I begins to shake. I took everything in my not to cry. .

"Okay,calm down you two."HP says."Getting snippy with each other won't to any good."

"He's right LightMe." NegaMe says putting a arm around me.

"Calm down." He thinks to me.

I look down at the bed. Ac stands.

Hp moves to my side.

"Is he okay?" AC asks.

"You made him cry." HP replies drying my tear.

Ac looks at me. I turn away.. Damn it I didn't want him to see me cry again. HP strokes my hair. His touch was soothing.

"Poor little bunny." He says." Don't cry , you'll be okay."

"Is he going to keep calling me bunny?" I think to myself

"It suites you?" NegaMe thinks to me.

"Shut up you." I think back.

We turn the sudden ping in the room.

" Hey I'm about to order out for breakfast. "Sanderson says." What do you guys want?"

"I'll have the usual."Ac says." The young ones can have whatever they desire."

Without another word AC leaves the room. I stare after him. His voice didn't sound quite right. He almost sounded. .sad.

Sanderson floats over to me.

"So what will it be?"He asks.

"I'm not hungry."I reply.

" Okay." Sanderson says." The one hungry Pixie breakfast to drink with that?"

"I'm not hungry." I repeat."

"Timmy,, not eating is not an option." HP says before turning to Sanderson" Get him a strawberry smoothie to wash that down."

"Okay." Sanderson says writing it down." How about you NegaTimmy."

"I'll have the same." NegaMe says."But make mine a Mango and please call me Terry"

"Gotcha."Sanderson says."Dad?"

"I'll have the usual." HP says.

Sanderson smiles and pings off. HP sits on the bed.

" Ready to apologize yet?" He ask.

I look away

."For what?" I huff.

"For hurting AC's feelings." HP says."He really doesn't want you to fear him you know.

I look at HP.

"He has a funny was of showing it." I snap. "Isn't that reason he has me as a slave? So I could tremble at his feet?"

"Actually,it's the only legal way he can keep you at his side." HP replies.

I look at HP puzzled.

"Why do he want me by his side?" I ask

HP smiles at me.

"That a wild guess."HE replies

Wait did he mean it when he said he loved me? I look at HP shocked.

"Isn't he married." I ask

"AntiWanda's fine with him having you." HP says." She likes watching boys be romantic together."

" Ha ha ha. LightMe got a boyfriend."NegaMe chuckles.

AC and me? Dare I even dream? Ac comes back into the room.

"I need a shower." He growls to none in particular.

I stand and walk over to him.

"AC?" I call.

"What?" HE snaps.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feeling." I tell him.

Ac stops and looks at me.

"It's not important." He says.

"It is to me." I tell him." I didn't know you liked me so much.:"

Ac looks at me then HP then back at me.

"Father, what have you been telling him?" AC shouts,turning back to HP.

HP only smiles.

" The fates honest truth."HP says

I can't help but smile.

"What are you grinning at?"AC snaps.

"You." I reply"Your so cute when your angry."

AC looks at me shocked. A soft blush coloring his lovely cheeks

"Hey LightMe,does that mean we're staying?" NegaMe asks.

I look at ac and smile.

"Not like we have a choice." I reply. "Right ,AC."

I lean close to AC. As I do so I feel myself blush.

"Of course not." AC says blushing deeper.." Now if you'll excuse me.

"AC foops out the room. I'm still feeling uneasy about being a slave,but hey at least he cared enough to think up a way to keep me. Not to mention I'm getting a hot boyfriend from this deal. Being a slave might not be so bad.

End Of Timmy's POV

Another Room

Sanderson's POV

Just as I'm hanging up, there's a antiping in the room. I turn to face my counterpart.

"AntiEddie?" what brings you:?" I ask with a smile.

"Dad's is away with AntiEugene for the weekend." He replies."And AntiRichy is away visiting his mother. I'm lonely."

I walk over and hug him.

"Well you know your welcome here." I Tell him. "You can meet our new pets."

"Ac, How long are you going to blush like that?" I hear dad say.

"For the last Time I'm not blushing damn it!" AC shouts.

"Leave him alone."Timmy says as they walk into the room. "I think it's cute."

"Silence urchin."Ac snaps blushing more.

"Hey, look who's here!" I call to them.

" Greetings AntiEdward." AC says.

"Cool,A AntiPixie." Timmy remarks.

"Hi AntiTommy."Dad says.

NegaTimmy is oddly quite."

"Dude, who's the hot negakid?" AntiMe asks.

"That's NegaTimmy." I reply"AKA Terry"

"Timothy,Terrence ,This is AntiEdward." Ac says,Coming over."AntiEdward, this is my sweet and dark Poppets."

Ac pause and adds."And no you can't have one."

"Dude I'll give you a million gold for the ruby eyed cutie." Ac looks at Terry.

"Hell no." Ac snaps. "I'm not breaking my set. Do you have any Idea how hard it is to even find a negahuman these days?"

"I'm rare?" Terry ask

"Yeah." AntiMe pouts "Really rare."

"Timmy pokes his counter part." Told you you were special?" Timmy tells a blushing Terry.

"So are you?" Dad says as we go sit down.

"I am."Timmy ask."How,I'm just a human kid."

We look at each other.

"They've never told you?"AC asks shocked."

Timmy looks at us puzzled.

"Told me what?"He asks

"Timmy, don't you think it's odd you can understand us?" Dad ask.

" I shouldn't be able too?" Timmy ask.

"No you shouldn't"I tell him. Human kids understand fairies because of a spell place on them." I explain" Pixies ,and all negabeings and anti beings are Excluded in that spell."

"Wait, does that mean LightMe shouldn't be able to understand me?"Terry asks

." More then that."Dad says?" He shouldn't be able to merge with you ether. Hell, he shouldn't be able to touch you,at least not without feeling a great deal of pain. "

"Light me? It hurt to touch me?" Terry asks

"No not at all." Timmy replies.

"It goes both ways.."I inform them. "His touch should hurt you as well."

The to boys look at each other. Shyly they touch each other's face.

"You can here each other's thought, right?" AntiMe asks."Feel each other's pain? That too is rare, even rarer in a human."

"So what makes Timmy so rare?" Terry Asks

"We don't Know." I reply

End of Sanderson's POV.

Somewhere else in Antifairy world

AntiWanda's POV

"I'm so glade you brought my grandson to visit me." Momma says"It's a shame AntiCosmo couldn't come."

I smile at her.

"You know my Cozzie,work,work work." I chuckle." He had allot a high Palutin meeting ta get too."

Momma let's out a sigh.

"I suppose it can't be helped."She says."Is he still cheating on you?"

I chuckle

."It ain't cheatin." I laughs."He just sowin a few oats?"

Foop looks up at meh confused.

"I wasn't aware father gardened."Foop remarks."I thought only you did that?

"I kiss my babeh on da head.

"I'll explain later."I tell him.

"When do you think he'll stop,and become a proper husband."Momma asks. "The kind you deserve."

Daww chucks momma."I blush."Cozzie's a fine husband ta treats meh real good."

Foop yawns and curls you in mah arms. I rock my little 's soon fast asleep.

"He's so cute."Momma says.

I babeh was adorable.

"He sure is."I say wit a smile

I reply A dought hit meh.

"Was Cozzie,this cute when he was a babeh?" I ask.

Momma nods."he was indeed." She says.

I smile proudly.

"Hear dat babeh." I whisper ta Foop."Your gonna grow up ta be a right handsome feller,just like yo daddy."

I can picture it now. He gonna be smart, distinguished, and a real sweetypie,just like my Cozzie. Also mad and as evil as all get out,just like my Cozzie.

"Does my son still frequent that site?"Momma asks pullin meh from mah doughts.

"Huh?" I ask

"Darkling life,does he still go there?"Momma asks. ."

Oh. Uh yeah,he does." I reply. momma rolls her eyes.

"I told him to stop going there." She huffs. "It's unseemly."

Momma looks at meh sadly.

"And to be so brazen about it too."She adds.

I smile at her.

"I don mind." I tell her."I Hope he find a feller ta love."

Momma looks at me shocked.

"But what about you darling?"Momma asks.

"What about meh?"I ask. Puzzled.

"Dearest I can't imagine what it must be like for you."momma says."To be chained to such a man as him."

I don't right know what she means by dat,But I know I don't like how she said it. After all,what's wrong wit da kinda man Cozzie 's a right good daddy. He's kind man, a evil man, a smart man. . a. . gay man. Was dat what she was talking bout. I shake da silly dought from mah head. Nah,she was his loved him.I smile at momma.

"I like being married to Cozzie."I tell her." It's better me marry him,den some floozy,who doesn't love him. Or worse, make him feel bad about da dangs he 's happy wit meh,I lets him be him. An I can't imagine him being any uder way. I don want him ta have ta be any uder way."

"What about your happiness." Momma asks.

" His happiness is mah happiness." I reply. "Just ta getta see him smile,means dah world to meh."

Momma lets out a sigh.

"Your a ."Momma says."Like any other woman,you have needs. Needs that be met by that faggot."

I look at momma looks at meh plenty shocked too,

" I'm gonna out put Foop tah bed."I tell her, uneasy like.

I stand up tah stands too.

" AntiWanda wait."She says.

I hold up a hand.

"I know momma,ya just misspoke."I tell her."I'll be right back."

I foop to dah guest room. I lay Foop In his crib. I stroke his hair,while I thank. Had she really misspoke? Did she really think of her own babeh dat way.I look down a foop. Even if Foop was gay like Cozzie,I can't imagine lovin him fact I hope,Foop wouldn't need a wife like me. And find a mate before Poof gets way he can freely marry someone he loves,Right out da gate. I blow out a about me,she asks. To be honest I'm in love wit Cozzie. Even dough he only see meh as a sister.I don't mind. I walk ta mah bed an sit down. I chuckle to mahself. As fur mah needs. Cozzie take care of those too.I remember da first night we made love

*Flash back to many centuries ago.*

I was sitting in mah room, When I hear a knock at my door.

"AntiWanda dear."Cozzie called."Are you decent?"

I look up from da magazine I was reading.

"Yeah babeh."I called back"come on in."

Cozzie come in. He looked kinda shy fur some reason.

"May I have a seat." Cozzie asks.

I pat the bed next to me.

"Ya know yur welcomed."I reply Cozzie come and sits next to me.

"AntiWanda,are you happy as things are?"Cozzie asks.

" Sure am."I reply."why?"

Cozzie looked down.

"I know it can't be easy for you." He says sadly."To married to a man who can't. . love you fully."

I put mah hand over his.

"I'm married ta a man who loves me plenty." I tell him."A right evil sweety who treats meh real good."

Cozzie looks up at me.

"I can stand to be better."He says "Do more."

He leans close to me. Mah heart flutter like crazy. Did he mean what I dink he did. Dats when Cozzie kissed meh. He was one mean kisser too. Still I pull away from him

"Cozzie,what are ya doin?" I ask.

"AntiWanda,please allow me to make love to you."Cozzie plead."You deserve to delight in the joys of da flesh.I want to give you dat pleasure,it's the least I can do."

I was tempted,really tempted. I've seen Cozzie naked,he had a rockin bode and was hung like a my heart won't let meh do it. I'd feel like I was raping him. I knew as much as he wanted to make meh happy,it'd only hurt him.

"Cozzie,please stop." I tell him.

Cozzie pulls back.

"My dear I'm terribly sorry"Cozzie say."I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought you desired this."

"Cozzie I want to fuck you five way to Sunday." I tell him.

Cozzie looks at me shocked. den it happens. Only fur a slick moment,but it happened all da same. Fear flashed in his just fear, terror. Course Cozzie hides right quick,and in a hurry.

"Good,let us begin."Cozzie says.I stop him again.

"Cozzie,I said I want ta."I tell him"I didn't say I was gonna."

Cozzie looked at me puzzled.

"I'm not sure I understand. "He says.

I kiss him on da cheek.

"Cozzie,I married you,knowing I wasn't gonna get any off ya." I tell him "If I let ya go through with this,I'd be no bedder den da hussies I'm protecting ya from."

Cozzie looks at me shocked, den laughs. I look at him right puzzled.

"Don't be silly my love." He laughs" Those sluts merely want my money and power." Cozzie pulls me close.

"You on the other hand truly love me.

"In all my Sick sadistic glory"Cozzie adds kissing my neck."That my dear is why I doing this. Plus I want to be the first to make you moan with pleasure."

I feel mah resolve weaken With the last of my will I pull away.

" Cozzie. . I . .we . " I stammer.

O lord,I can't form word no more.

"Yes?" Cozzie purrs.

"I don't want tah hurt yeah babeh!" I tell him. "I love you Cozzie, and I ain't gonna let ya do nothin you'll regret."

"I'm not going to regret this." Cozzie says.

"Cozzie, Yur gay, I'm a girl." I point out." Dare ain't nothing down dare you want."

Cozzie chuckles."On the contrary my dear." Cozzie says." I've always Wanted to fuck that pretty little ass of yours."

I blush somethin fierce. I feel cozzies hard on pushing against me.

I smile as a idea hits me. I back away.

" Hold on a sec." I tell Cozzie.

Cozzie smiles and nods. I grab my wand and turn my wet Cunt into a hard cock. Cozzie eyes it hungrily

"Wanna taste babeh?"I ask.

Needing no more invitin, Cozzie take the length of me into his mouth. I gasp at the sensation.

"My dear you taste divine." Cozzie purrs."

"Yo mouth feel divine babeh." I moan. I shift in da bed so I can get at Cozzies cock. I suck it like dares do tomorrow. It tasted bedder den I ever dreamed it would. Soon Cozzie move and stops meh.

"Darling,may I fuck your ass now?" Cozzie asks.

I nod wordlessly

"Cozzie lays meh on mah tummy I shiver as cold lube drips on mah ass. I feel cozzies fingers enter meh. I purr at da delightful pain of it. Cozzie moves his fingers ,and I feel his cock press against meh.

"Ready love" Cozzie asks.

" Ready." I pant.

Cozzie thrust into meh at full force. I squeal with pleasure. The pain was intense. I loved grabbed my hips and plowed into meh. Cozzie's pecker felt huge inside. meh. It was almost like it was going ta rip meh in half.

"My dear your bleeding?" Cozzie says. "Shall I stop?"

I look down under meh. My blood had dripped down on da sheets.. More was still dripping.

"Nah."I pant,excited my the sight of my blood. " Fuck meh harder."

Cozzie chuckle darkly.

"Very well." He says."But fist let my push in the other half."

Oder . .half?" Cozzie slams into meh.. I scream in pain. Cozzie lift's me and starts banging meh hard. My mind goes numb from a intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain.

" I love your ass my dear." Cozzie growls into my ear. "We shall do this more often,yes?"

"Yeah." I moan." When ever ya like Cozzie."

"Good." Cozzie says. Cozzie slams meh to dah bed. He grabs mah hair and thrust harder into meh.

"Cozzie,I'm gonna Cum." I moan.

"Good." Cozzie says. So am I."

The feeling of Cozzies cum fillin mah ass,send meh over dah edge. I scream out his name as a mind shattering orgasm crashes over me. Cozzie pulls out of meh,and I lay panting on da bed. I watch as Cozzie leave to da bathroom. He comes out carrying somethin. Cozzie sits next to meh, and begin to rub healing balm on mah sore ass. I snuggle his tail.

"Love do you hate me having other lovers?" Cozzie asks.

I look at him puzzled.

" Nah, babeh."I Reply. "Why?"

"It's just it seem unfair." Cozzie says." For me to have all the fun."

Cozzie antipoofs away the balm and lays next to me.

"You shouldn't be stuck home waiting for your slutty husband to return" Cozzie add

I laugh at his words.

"I don't mind." I reply

"I do."Cozzie say."You know father's is starting a new website called darkling should sign up."

I cuddle close to Cozzie nervously.

"I dunno." I reply. "what kinda site is it?"

"It's a network for kinky people,like us." Cozzie says. "You know how hyper sexual our kind is, well this site is for all the pervy antis and pixies out there."

I look at Cozzie.

" And daddy's making it?" I ask."Does dat mean no fairies,gonna be spammin dat chats?"

"It'll be run on the Pixies servers." Cozzie says. "100% fairy free."

*End flash back.*

I sit up in da bed. It really was a fun site. And being on dat site,brought me an Cozzie closer together.I got to know a part of him,I never got ta see. He also saw a side of meh,he never got ta see. Soon we were chattin on an off da site, bout anythang and everythang. Cozzie and I began to play all kinds of kinky games. We posted our fun on the site. I met new lovers.I got close to some really nice pixies.I even met some antipixies and Cozzie have a wonderful marriage. I touch the thin silver necklaces around mah neck. He even collard me. I felt like he was marring meh all over again.I stand and stretch. As I do I hear a knock at da door.

"AntiWanda,is everything alright."Momma called.

"I'm fine. "I call back."I was just about ta come out."

I open da door.

"Good." Momma says."We have guests."

I look at her puzzled.

"Who?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." Momma says and pulls meh out da room.

End Of AntiWanda's POV

At the castle.

NegaTimmy's POV

I smile as I enjoy a frozen yogurt sundae It was so nice of to order us desert.

"How much do I owe you?" HP asks

"Seven silvers." replies.

I shift nervously as Hp Hands over the silver.

"Same to you AC." says" the pet's food is my treat."

"why thank you Thomas."Master Ac Replies giving him the silver

I relax as pets me softly on the head

. "Have you registered them?" HP asks.

"Not yet."Master AC replies "I'll do it know."

Master foop up a laptop. I liked it. It was Black With a blood red rose in the middle Under the rose it said Master in neon green letters HP, Mr. AntiSanderson and Pings up theirs as well. 's was black with a Dark blue rose. Master was written I bright Pink and purple letters. HP's Was black with a lavender rose on in. Master was spelled in soft purple letters

I was a bit puzzled my 's laptop. It was pale blue with Pet written in Red and Purple With a black heart on it. Was he a slave too?

"I'll make them accounts on darkling Life." HP says.

"Thank you." Master replies. " Thomas be a lark and order their slave ware."

"Okay babe." replies.

I lean over and peek at HP's laptop. He was making Timmy's account. I don't realize I was leaning on him,till he puts a arm around me. I look up to see him smiling at me.

"Is the lil kitty feeling curious?" He asks.

I blush and look away.

"Sorry." I reply.

"Don't be." HP say with a smile."Master HP loves having the house kitty next to him."

I look at .

" Is Mister AntiSanderson a house Slave too?" I ask.

"No,he's a house pet." HP replies. "He belongs to Happy, my counterpart."

"What's the diff?" I ask.

"Pet's are given more freedom then slaves."HP explains." Each class has a ranking system. A elite slave it the same rank as a low level pet."

"How Come Timmy and I were made slaves?" I ask.

"It's only till your well trained."HP says." pet's are loyal to their master. That's the key that separate them from slave. Which is why they have more freedom to do as they please."

I lay my head of HP's lap. I was feeling tired,and so was Timmy. I could feel it. I jump when I here a foop.

" Sorry to startle you,Dark poppet."Master AC calls." I was just giving you your laptop."

I look at the closed laptop in front of me. I was Black with blood red heart. Dark Poppet was written in Ruby and Purple jade Letters I look at Timmy He was marveling his lap top. It was black with the same blood red heart. Sweet Poppet was spelled out in sapphire and pink topaz AC hand us a card.

"That's your registry account information." He says. "Please memorize it."

"Yes master."Timmy and I reply.

"What's it for?" LightMe asks

. "Meh, they have forums on the site." Master Ac replies." You can chat with like minded 's even a pets only forum you can use to bitch when you feel like I'm being an ass."

"Here's your darkling life account info." Master HP says handing us another card." You can hang out their as friends and join the clubs there."

I log into darkling life. My Masters were on my friends list. So where a few people I didn't know.

"Who are these guy's?" I ask.

"The other member's of my family."Master AC says

"AC should I order them Pet Ware instead?" asks.

"Ah, yes please." Master Ac replies." How silly of me."

"Master Sanderson,What's slave ware?" I ask.

" It's the basic supplies for a new pet or slave." He replies." And call my Master Thomas."

He looks at Timmy.

"You too." Master Thomas adds.

" Okay Master tommy." LightMe replies.

LightMe suddenly turns bright red.

"My sweet poppet, what's wrong.?" Master asks.

"Is this a adult sight?"Light me asks.

Our masters look at him puzzled.

"A what know?" They ask

." A sight, where only adult's are allowed to be on." Light me explains."

"No this site if for everyone?" Master HP replies."why?"

"Because there's pictures of Master Ac butt naked here!" Light me shouts. Master Thomas looks at his laptop.

"Ooo, are those new?" HE ask.

Master Ac look as well.

" Why yes." Master AC replies."Took them just last week."

"Dudes!I'm too Young to look at that Kinda stuff." LightMe says.

" Not here." Master HP tells him. " We don't follow humans silly laws of age restriction."

"Damn master AC how do you fit that monster in you pant?" I ask looking at the photos."

"It's why he flies rather then walks. " Master Thomas says.

Master AC blushes. was oddly quite.

"Why so quite AntiMe?" Master Thomas asks.

" Chatting with master." replies."Oh by the way, You boys can just call me AntiEddie.

" Okay." LightMe and I agree.

End of NegaTimmy's POV

Somewhere Else.

AntiWanda's POV

I walk back to the living room with momma. To my surprise dare was AntiBlonda and, AntiJuandissimo?I hugged my sister and glared at dat AntiJuandissimo. He looked at me with the same annoying lovesick grin he always has.

"Why is He here?" I huff pointing at him.

"I'm here to save you,mah fiery love."He says taking me hand."

I pull away from him.

"Let's sit down." Momma says. I sit next to AntiBlonda. AntiJuandissimo sits next ta momma.

"AntiWanda darlin." Mah sis says Taking mah hand in hers. "You should give AntiJuandissimo a loves you."

I just look at her.

"So?"I ask"

"If you marry him,He'll make you happy. Plus it forces their counter parts to marry each other."Momma says.

"what about Cozzie." I ask.

"He can be transferred as my husband." Sis says.

I knew dare was somthin she was anglin was in love with Cozzie,just like me.

"Every one comes out a winner."AntiJuandissimo says antipoofing me next to him. "Now let us kiss."

I sock him in da nose and Foop back to mah sister.

"Just one problem." I point out.

I don't love you asshole."I snap

"You did once." AntiJuandissimo says sadly.

"Dat's be fur ya outed poor Cozzie to the whole dang school." I snapped

"Cozzie's my bestfriend He was your friend ,an ya stabbed him in da back!"

I turn to mah twin.

"Do ya really dink ya can me happy married to a man you can't fuck." I ask my sister

"I'll teach him how to be straight."she says."He might not like it at first,but he'll come to except it."

My blood starts ta boil real quick Even doe meh an Cozzie fuck like bunnies, Even we still didn't have da straight kind. He tries, but da poor darlin panic He always end up fucking mah hinny. Not dat I mind..

"Yeah,mean you'll rape him,don't you, you heartless bitch!" I growl."I grab her and hold her real close.

"If ya think I'll let dat happen,you gots another thing coming slut."I hiss.

I shove her to the couch.

"How can you suggest such a thang,and in front of his momma."I add

AntiBlonda looks at me hurt.

"I not heartless sug."She sniffles. " I just want what's best fur him."

I glare at her.

"Dare ain't nothing he needs between yur damn legs."I snap.

I took everythang in meh not ta beat da girl.

"Calm down AntiWanda." Momma says." It was my idea."

I look at her,plum shocked to mah toes.

"Momma."I gasp "Don't you know,what it'd do ta him."

I slink back down to mah seat. "It'd make him sick. I'd kill him lil by lil."I tell her."How can you be okay wit dat?"

Momma looks at me.

"AntiWanda,don't trouble yourself with that boy's feelings." momma says

" is a freak,not just for being gay ether."AntiJuandissimo says."He's dangerous and deranged I know we anti's are dark,but he takes the make it something disgusting."

I send a blast at his head. He look at me shocked I glare at him.

"Fuck you Magnifico."I growl"I ain't talking to ya."

I turn to momma.

" Momma please, AntiBlonda don count,She's obsessed over Cozzie since we were youngins. And AntiJuandissimo Just a jealous Bastard." I tells her."But your his momma,Surely you don want him to suffer like dat. Ta be trapped in a unlovin marriage. Ta be raped,and abused. I know ya love Cozzie to much to see him go through dat.

Momma just laughs.

"I don't love that little fag" she replies." I never did. I hate the little bastard."

I feel like a knife done been plunged into my heart.

"In fact I pray he does something the get himself put to death." She adds."That way we all will be free of him."

I stare at hurt'n Shocked ta speak."A blast ring out and almost hits her in da head.

"You BITCH!" Someone scream.

I turn to see Foop float in.

"How dare you speak that way about MY father."Foop growls

Momma look at him shocked."Do not speak to me in such a manor." She huffs.

"I would have said more,but my mother's present."Foop growled,glaring daggers at her."My father is a great men,I hope to darkness I grow to be half the man he is."

I pull mah babeh into my arms. I was so proud of him.

Momma shakes here head.

"I've had enough of this." momma says."AntiWanda when are you going to wake up?"

I look at her puzzled.

"What do ya mean?" I ask. "I am awake."

"AntiBlonda take Foop for his nap."Momma says.

"He had one already."AntiBlonda says."I want to know what you mean as I'm sure he does too." "Indeed." Foop agrees.

"Momma stands.

"Very well,AntiWanda do you really think that self centered fag will keep you at his side?" momma says." Your noting more then a toys to he ever doesn't subvert our great and wise fair masters,he can have as many male slut as he wants. You'll be cast aside,if not killed."

I draw a sharp breath.

"Cozzie love meh. I now his homoflexable, but he still loves meh." I reply. "He'd die before he let anythang happen to meh."

"And as for our "great and wise" arrogant goody goodies can drop dead." AntiBlonda adds." The weak of will and stiff of mind have no business being on top."

Dat's my sis. She may be a tad off. But she was fiercely loyal to as loyal as I am.

"That's what so great about AC,he a catalyst for chang." AntiBlonda adds. "He'll help us achieve our true place in the Foop.?"

"Right." Foop agrees.

"That's why Father will Win." Foop adds." It is our destiny. An when we do win.. . "

That man will kill you." Momma says."He has no love for you Foop or anyone he feels is 'll he doesn't make you his bitch boy,that is to say if your not already. He'll kill you out right"

Shock . Hurt. Rage, all shine in meh babeh's eye.

"Lies! Father loves ME." Foops scream."He tells me everyday What a smart and wonderful boy I am."

I'm going to my house to calm down"AntiBlonda says."I need to take something to settle my stomach as well."

"You do dat sug." AntiWanda says." "I'll be dare in a bit."

"Do Cozzie know how ya feel?" I ask glaring at her."Do he know ya hate him?"

Momma looks at me.

"I've told him ."She says."That's why he hates me."

And here I dought it was because she treated his older brother bedder. despite the fact Cozzie was not only more handsome, but also smarter,more talented,and more successful. But AntiSchnozmo was straight,and dat was all dat matters in her book,I guess. He was also more. .normal den Cozzie."

I sit in mah seat. Foop sits next to meh.

"You right. I tell AntiCosma." I am his doll. In fact Cozzie legally own meh."

I touch my collar and smile.

"Fur life."I add

Momma looks at me horrified. I don't care.

]"But yur also can love and he does. He may not show it da way da fairies say it's okay."I I continue "But dat boy love more deeply and more passionately Den all dem damn fairies put togedder."

"AntiWanda the bastard child has filled you head with pure idealistic foolishness."AntiCosma says. "All he does is get us into needs to learn HIS place."

"His place is to rule." I snap." Like mah place is at his side."

I walk over to her. I grab her by da throat. She screams as I dig my nails into her neck.

"F.Y.I if you EVER say some sick shit about my Cozzie to Foop again." I growl. "I'll gut ya like fish bitch."

I smile as pure terror flashes in her eyes.

"AntiWanda Stop."AntiJuandissimo shouts , pulling be off her.

AntiCosma fall to da help her to the couch.

"I was wondering when you were going to join dis farce." Foop huffs

I glare at dem booth before shoving AntiJuandissimo off meh.

"He's yo son damn it." I shout. "He should be precious to you. Like foop is precious ta MEH!'."

"Than bastard is a freak. A sick demented freak."AntiJuandissimo says "He never should have been born."

You watch your damn moth Magnifico." AntiSchnozmo growls. "That's my kid brother your talking about."

"AntiSchnozmo he's right and you know it."AntiCosma says before turning ta look at meh.

"Look at what he's doing to you"She adds.

"He's turning you into a monster like him."AntiJuandissimo says

"Monster?" I echo. I glare at da loser" Maybe your right. But ya know what?"

"what? AntiSchnozmo asks.

"I'd rather be a wild free and happy monster." I tell him."Den a weak, frightened DOG ant the fairies FEET. "

I turn to AntiJuandissimo.

"Dat why I left you for him." I hiss." I wanted a REAL man, not some weak boot lickin little shit."

"AntiWanda listen to me please" AntiCosma pleads. " You a sweet obedient girl. You can be happy if you learn your place and behave."

"AntiWanda listen to mum." AntiSchnozmo says." You can have a peaceful life. They might even give you a pass to go out sometimes."

"I'd rather die in a ditch." I sneer."Den live well in dare grace."

"And that what well happen" AntiJuandissimo says. "If you follow him, you'll follow him to the grave."

I just smile.

" Den so be it.' I reply"Come 're leave."

"Yes mother." Foop says

"But I though you were staying a weekend.."She says.

"You dink I'm staying here, after what you said. I reply."I'm going over ta mah sis's.I gots ta give her a proper ass whooping anyway."

I foop to the guest room with Foop.

"Why aren't we just going home?" Foop asks.

"I can't look at yur daddy right know." I Reply.

Tear come to mah eyes.

"How can I face him,knowing I've been around that woman,who've treated him so badly"I add.

He even smiles when I left. I knew his looked kinda sad. But being Cozzie, he just said it was because he'll miss us. He's aways putting meh first. Even when it hurts him. Foop foops our bags packed.

" Mummy,let me foop us there."Foop suggest."It's be good practice for me."

I hug mah sweet babeh.I hear a foop in da room

"GET OUT!" I scream.

"AW,it's me."AntiSchnozmo says."Mum told me to come get you."

I glare at him.

"So you are with dem ,huh?"I ask."Hit da brick ."

"I have no idea what your talking about ?" AntiSchnozmo says,looking at meh puzzled."Mum called me .Saying something about you and AC breaking up. And she wanted me to come talk to you about courtship. When I arrive it's bloody world war 3. What in evils name is going on?"

I don say nothing.

"My Mother would NEVER leave my father." Foop shouts."They love each other."

"Come I'll take you to AntiBlonda's,we can order some take away,and you can tell me all about it."AntiSchnozmo says.

I've had ta admit,da boy was just a sweet as Cozzie. He take us ta sis's place and order some chow. When he hangs up, I tell him what got me so fired mad. AntiBlonda goes to make up her guest room.

"I see why your upset." AntiSchnozmo says."AntiCosmo never wanted you to know. He knows how much You treasure your Time with mum."

I look at him puzzled."How can you talk to her."I ask.

You boys are so close. How can you speak her,knowing how she feels about him? AntiSchnozmo sighs sadly.

"It's hard,I'm close to both of them."He says.

"Still he's yo lil brother." I huff." You should be looking out fur him."

"There was A time I wanted nothing to do with here." AntiSchnozmo"But Ac pulled me aside. And asked me to remain friendly with her."

"Why?" Foop asks.

"Two reasons, one if we both distance ourselves from her, he knew it's be a matter of time before your mother caught in the the situation."AntiSchnozmo explains." Like I said, he knows she loved spending time with her. He didn't want her to lose someone special to her."

"What's da other reason?' I ask.

"She's old and set in her said. She know not what she says or do." AntiSchnozmo replies." Until I find a way to undo a lifetime of brain washing. Please watch over mum and keep her safe."

"I let out a loved her. Even after all she said. All she done ta hurt him. Cozzie still loved her. Deep down inside , I can't believe he still care.I knew mah Cozzie was someone special, but still. In moment's like these. I find somethang about dat man dat makes him seem even more amazin. Just when I thank I couldn't be prouder of him. My Cozzie ,eder directly or undirectly, Pulls a ace from his sleeve and takes mah breath away.

"I must be powerfully hard." I remark.

"It is."AntiSchnozmo says." But I just have the option of just not talking about him."

I roll my eyes"An she bond an determined for ta get meh ta leave him." I huff."But I ain't abandoning Him.I . .care about him."

"You fell in love with him didn't you."AntiSchnozmo asks.

I let out a sigh an nod.

"I'm in love wit Cozzie. I can't help it." I tell him"He makes me happy,just by being ,Cozzie."

I knew he was a demented boy., but He was MY demented boy. AntiSchnozmo laughs.

"My brother is a lucky man to have a wife such as yourself." He says.

I blush at his words. "

I don't suppose you'd consider dating. .me? He asks

"Not you too." I sigh.

"Hear me out." AntiSchnozmo says. "I know you'd never leave my bother,and I don't want you too."

I look at him shocked.

"Ya don't." I ask.

AntiSchnozmo shakes his head. "My brother have suffered greatly in his life,the last thing he need to be chained to some heartless nagging bitch,who only loves his wealth and power."AntiSchnozmo says."But I also fancy you a great deal,I just want to be with you AntiWanda." He looks away shyly."I. .love you."

I look away shy like too.

"He is a evil may not be a cute as Cozzie,but he is easy on da eyes."I dink to mahself."I kinda like him too."

I look down at Foop. He had fallen back ta sleep while we were talkin. I knew AntiSchnozmo would be a good step daddy to him. And he's let Cozzie see him too.I look at still was lookin at meh.I bust out laughin

"Chucks boy,why ain't yeah say so sooner." I reply.

AntiSchnozmo looks at me wit a smile.

"So You'll consent to be with me?" AntiSchnozmo asks.

"Only if Cozzie's Okay wit it." I reply."I'd be happy ta be ya girl AntiSchnozmo."

He winces.

"Can you call me by my middle name?" He plead

I smile at him

"okay AntiJustin."I reply.

"Thank you." AntiJustin says."I really don't know what my counterparts parents where thinking.I know we both have a big noses,but to name your kid that is just mean."

I nod an laugh."Ain't it though." I agree.

"The door bell ring.s

"Ah,that's our food." AntiJustin says.

I smile as I watch him so to day door. My heart was fluttering like crazy. It always does dis when he's it hit's meh. I just might love dat boy too.I put Foop down on da coach.

"AntiJustin, I'm gonna go get some air." I tell him as he comes into the room. "I won't be long."

" Alright, some of the foods gotten cold anyway."AntiJustin sigh. "I'm call you when I'm done setting thing up."

"Last time I'm ordering to that bloody dump." I hear AntiJustin growl as I leave out through the patio.

I head to mah favorite spot by the water.I let out a deep sigh as

I stare out at da water. Da waves bashed angrily against da rocks. I felt like those waves. I wanted ta hit somethin. I wanted ta kill somethin Rather someones. Mah blood boils when I thank about what happened ant AntiCosma's stuck up pruny as bitch. There was now none livin I hate more. Not even dat's REALLY saying somethang. I hate the man with a deep passion. I hate everythang about him. But AntiCosma. I hate her with everythang in meh. I hate who she is as a person. I hate who she is as a antifairy. I even hate who she is as a woman. But all that is nothing. compared to how much I hate how as a mother. it's a dang shame. Because I use to love her with all mah heart.

But dat was den and this is now.I let out a sigh. Just like dat, between den and now, love turned to hate. Tah think I loved her for so long. it makes me sick ta think how she must have treated him. Cozzie, being Cozzie said nothing and let me go on wit seeing her. Just so I could be maybe, in some way so she can be happy too. And she thanks he can't love. I may be a bit slow. But I know what strange and weird boy Cozzie is. But dat's why I love him so mush. He was brave, dashing, and he wasn't afraid ta dream da impossible.

"I'd do anythang ta help him realize his die." Just as I think that something sharp hits me.

I look down to see a Anti dagger in meh. I look up tah see da hate filled eyes of Jorgan.

"You should have listened to AntiCosma, Slave." He growls.

I say nothing. I just hall backwards.

I blast flies past meh hitting Jorgan. AntiBlonda comes to meh side.

"Hang on sis." She sobs."I'll get ya some help."

"Jorgan fires at her, but the blast is sucked up by Foops bottle.

"Begin tall, light and growls sending Jorgan's magic back at glares at meh babeh and atomicpoofs away. I'm taken back inside. Within minutes Ar foops into the room.

"I look up at him as he checks mah wound.

"She was hit with a antidagger."Ar says."She'll be fine."

"Can I eat." I ask." I'm powerful hunger. And after da day I had. I need chocolate."

"You can eat."Ar says, kissing mah forehead." It didn't hit your stomach.I think he was aiming for your frigidity gland. Luckily your's is on the other side."

"Lucky meh." I smile.

I pull Mah scared lil'foop into mah arms.

"Mommy's okay babeh."I tells him." Don't cry."

"I'm kill dat ass." Foop cries."Me and daddeh."

I kiss mah babeh on da cheek. I love it when he sounded like meh.

Togedder,we drift to sleep.

End Of AntiWanda's POV


	3. CH3 Love and Loyalty

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

NoonTime, Castle Issmade

Timmy's POV

I lean on NegaMe. I know he never minds when I do when sometime he falls over when I do.I find myself falling to the side.

"Why do you do that." Think huffily to him.

"Because it's fun.'NegaMe says

A foop in the room draw my attention away from him.

"The order have been placed." AC says

HP looks at his watch.

" Father really,I'm not going to drop dead if I'm a little late taking those pills." AntiCosmo huffs.

"Maybe not."HP counters."But you may wish you where when."

"FATHER!" AC shouts cutting him off.

HP looks at me then AntiCosmo."

Fine." HP takes a closes his eyes and seems to wince. That small act causes HP to Almost jump up.

" Maybe you can take it with crackers, toast or a peach.' HP offers "Just take it damn it."

"I'm fine." AntiCosmo says" I can wait till Lunch arrives."

HP let's out a deep sigh.

" I wonder what the pills are for."NegaMe Muses.

"Yeah me too."I agree.

NegaMe fades into me.

" Where am I?" I ask."

"My castle."AC replies. "Why?"

"Just Wonder." I remark. I stand and stretch.

Reality hit me. I place a hand over my heart.

" What are you doing?" Master Tommy ask ask."

" I'm leaving!" I shout bolting for the door.

AC Springs after me. I guess his not hurt.

The front door comes into view. I'm going to make it. Just as reach out for it. I'm grabbed my AntiCosmo.

"Stop damn it." AC shouts.

He stumbles and falls taking me with him. I kick him off me and gets up. I grab the door knob.

"Timothy please." AC calls. " Don't."

I turn and look at him. He looked like he was in so much pain. He was struggling to get up. I feel like a ass for kicking him. Even more so when I see his mouth bleeding. I didn't mean to kick him in the face.

"He'll kill me." AntiCosmo say." Taking you is a crimes punishable by death."

"You said it was legal you take me!" I shout "Why didn't you just leave me alone?"

"HE can still legally steal you back."AC replies" Do you really think he would kill me, and say he had to to save you? Please don't give him the excuse."

All I am is a shiny toy you want to take from the fairies." I shout "In the end you'll grow bored of me, like everyone who dies? SO why should I care?"

" Do you hate me so much, you'd wish me dead?" AC asks, ignoring my questions."Don't I mean anything to you at all"Am I so vile and disgusting to you, you'd forbid your heart to feel any kind of warmth to me at all!?"

I walk over to him. I kneel beside him. Ac didn't look at me. Tears ran down his lovely face.

"Look AC I. ." I Begin." I don't want you to die. I don't even want you hurt." I tell him."

"You have a strange way of showing it boy." AC huffs.

"I'm a strange kids." I sigh." I'll be back. I'm just going out to get some air, okay?"

AC nods.

"I'm trusting you" he says.

"I won't let you down."I reply

I walk to the door and walk out. I stop at the front steps I can see the gate to fairy world in the distance. I was home free. But I can't make myself move forward. I sit down at the top of the steps. The lights of fairy world gleamed in the distance. it looked so why wasn't I running towards it. Why did the sight of it make me want to cry? Then it hits me. Those light was father then they seemed. They may as well be a mirage. And that's what my memories of them will soon be. Little more that a fantasy of the mind. Once I come of age, loving fairies will turn their backs to me. All the love, the warmth I was once bestowed will fade away, Just like a mirage.

"Yeah right, that's totally the reason." NegaMe mocks coming to my side.

I rest my arms on my knees.

"Shut up smart ass." I huff.

I honestly don't know why I'm in a rush to go I'm going back to is a cold and empty house. Another night of crying myself to sleep in NegaMe arms..Another night of bing a nothing.

18.

I'll lose my fairies.

18.

I'll lose my home. They can legally throw me out then.

18.

I become another statistic.

18 and 1 day,is when I commit suicide. I'll die a as I lived. As a worthless nobody. So be it. Living a long and happy life is over rated.

I look up and gaze at the light of Fairyworld.

"Light me it' not overrated." NegaMe says." You have a marvelous one being presented to you.

"I just have to give up my freedom."I sigh.

"Freedom is a over-hyped illusion." NegaMe says." In the end, we all must obey somebody else's rules."

"So very true my wise darkness." I agree. "HE may allow me more freedom then I ever have in a normal "free" human life."

Would Jorgan really kill Lord AC?" NegaMe asks

I turn my gaze to the night stars twinkle against a rich black sky.

"You bet your ruby eyes." I reply."Without a second thought."

Why does this though of him dying hurt this badly. Cold tears run down my cheeks. Why am I so worried about him I'm nothing to him. He should be nothing at all to me. . .right?"

NegaMe do you. . Love him?" I ask

"Yeah, their's something about him that make me want him near."NegaMe says."It's that same pull I feel from you, but different in a you love him?"

"I think I do." I reply." In all hes mad, creepy glory." I pause and let out a dry chuckle.

"What's so funny?' NegaMe asks

"I think I might want him to own me." I laugh dryly. "What is wrong with me?"

"I don't know." LightMe." NegaMe says." But what ever it is, I got it too."

The front door flies open.

" I'm going to find him."HP shouts."I'm not going to let him give Von'Strangle the reason he needs to kill you!"

I turn and look at him.

"NO!I told you he's just taking a breather." AC shouts.""Let the boys have their air.

Sanderson pings out and looks at NegaMe and I. He seemed shocked to see us then smiles. HP and AC don't seem to notice us yet.

"Son, you tried." HP says to AC." He's willing to let you die. The fairies have their claws in him too deep."

"Um actually not that deep." Sanderson says." He's sitting on the steps with Terry."

HP and AntiCosmo looks at us. HP looks shocked. I look at them dispassionately.

" Can't a kid get a moment to curse his life." I huff I turn away from them.

"Why didn't you run?" HP asks." Not that I wanted you to, but. . why didn't you."

I stare at the shining light of Fairyworld.

"Because we don't want AntiCosmo to die."I reply." That's all there is too it."

I stand and walk past walks close behind me.

"It's noisy out here." I add."We're going back to the living room"

I walk a little ways in and stop.

"AntiCosmo!" I call back to him.

" Yes Timothy?" AC replies.

"I'm sorry I kicked you in the face." I tell him." I was out of line,and you don't deserve to be treated like that.I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Timothy."AC says

"For what it's worth, not matter what." I tell him."I could never do such a thing to you on purpose."

"Good to know."Ac says.

I continue to the living room and sit weren't being mean to me. They weren't threatening me. I have no reason to be acting like such a ass to them. AntiEddie wakes up and floats over to me.

"Where is everyone?" He asks.

" Foyer." I reply.

"Damn the food still isn't here. "I told them not to order from that place."AntiEddie huffs "A pixie can starve waiting for them

to get here."

AntiEddie looks at me.

"If any one asks I went to splash some water on my face."AntiEddie adds.

I nod and he floats off.

I here foot steps. Sanderson comes in with my food. HP is helping AntiCosmo into the room. He sits AC back in his chair. AC looked like he was in a great deal of pain. "

"Lunch has arrived."AntiCosmo calls to me." I do hope you like drunken noodles."

"I never had." I reply." But I don't mind trying new things."

"Me to."NegaMe says "Does it have any booze in it"

I honestly don't know." AC replies."I should look it up.I need to learn to cook it anyway."

"Where the hell did AntiMe go?" Sanderson huffs.

"If you mean the cranky antipixie" NegaMe tells him." He said he was going to splash water on his face."

I look at AC. HP was preparing his medication. HP ping up a glass of water.

"Okay Tiger." HP says "Knock them back."

AC Looks at the two white pills then at HP.

"Those are my morning pills father." AC says."I that the blue ones at Lunch."

"Crap your right."HP says." I'll be right back." HP pings off.

"I thought you took the red ones at Lunch and the blue ones at Dinner." Sanderson remarks.

" I do." AntiCosmo says. "The blue ones are to help me sleep."

Why is he taking any pills at all?"NegaMe and I ponder together.

End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I felt exhausted beyond measure.

"Then why did you send dad for the blue one!" Thomas snaps." He's doesn't need to be run more ragged then he is now!"

I look down. Father pings into the room.

" AC the blue ones before dinner." Father says."You take the red ones now."

"What's with the pills."Timothy asks?"

I look at him He was looking at the floor.

"It doesn't matter." I reply." They don't help."

"AC that's not true." Father says taking the lid off.

I snatch the bottle a fling it across the room. Pills rain down everywhere.

"AntiCosmo what the hell." Father growls.

I say nothing. Thomas sets to picking them up. When he's almost done I foop the vile out his hand and into mine. Once again pills are sent flying everywhere. I expect Thomas to glare at me. To growl in anger. But all he does is pick up the pill bottle and start collecting pills. AntiEdward comes in. He doesn't say a word. He just starts helping Thomas.

Father takes my wand When all the pills are gathered. Thomas comes and hand father the vile. I snatch the bottle and throw it to the ceiling. The bottle smashes and pills rain down on all. Timothy has a adorably unamused look on his face as he's pelted on the head by falling tablets.

"Having fun?" Father asks.

I don't reply. Father raises he wand. I snatch that as well. I know Thomas and AntiEdward's wands were still charging. Grabbing my wand as well I throw them both. Father's wand slide into the foyer, my wand breaks against the wall.

"Please collect the pills again." Father tells my bothers" I'm going to find my wand."

They both nod and sets to it. Father leans close to me.

"Act up all you like." Father says

He touches my cheek softly and gently pulls my gaze to his.

"We're not going to hate you."He adds.

I pull away. Father leave for the foyer. I turn back to the others. To my surprise, both Timothy and Terrence was helping them. I close my eyes as the pain increases. "AntiCosmo." Timothy calls to me." Wake up."

"I'm not sleeping." I tell him.

So you normally sit around drooling?"Timothy asks puzzled

I wipe away the drool.

"I guess I did nod off." I mutter.

"Time to take your meds."Timothy says."SO quite stalling ad get it over with."

I look at the two red pills in his hand.

"what do you care?" I reply." You hate me. I'm nothing to you."

I lift my gaze to his.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show." I add."In an hour I'll be reduced to 'll love that,yes?"

It's strange, but I'm hoping he will. Just to see him smile in my direction. Even if it is at me pain, at least in some way. He'd be smiling at me.. . right? Timothy just stares at and concern bright in his eyes.

"Who . .are you?" Timothy breath out."AC what's happened to you?"

I lean back in my chair.

"I am AntiCosmo." I reply."As for what's happened to me,it doesn't matter."

I suppress a whimper as the pain begins to grow at a steady rate.

"Did he take it yet." Father ask.

" No."Timothy replies."Make him take them."

He sounded panicked. I reach out and toy with his hair. Timothy moves away from my touch and backs hands the pills to Thomas and returns to his seat.

I guess I'm not good enough to touch his damn hair." I snatch the pills from Edward and throw them at Timothy

"I don't need to touch your damn hair!" I shout.

I pick up Thomas and throw him at Timothy as well.

" I hope your enjoying my pain from your pedestal you fucking prick!"I scream. Edward narrowly stops him self from crashing into Glares back me.

"ME a prick, your the one acting like a spoiled DICK!" Timothy shouts.

HE grabs AntiEdward and fling him at me.

"And don't throw pills and pixies at me." Timothy adds.

Father catches AntiEdward before he hits me.

"Hey, you jerks quite throwing my children!" Father shouts."Their not weapons OR toys."

"If ether one of you punk try to throw me." Terrence growls." It's SOOO on."

" Thomas are you alright?" Father ask.

" Yeah." Thomas replies.

"AntiThomas are you okay?"Father asks

"Yeah." AntiEdward says.

"Are you okay Timmy?"NegaTimothy asks.

Timothy just nods.

" What we're not good enough to here you speak any more?" I Scream Pills are thrown in my mouth. I swallow them instinctively when they hit the back of my throat.

"That's enough of that."Father says.

I grab his hand when he start to pull it away. I bite down on it. Hard enough to draw blood. I release him when I feel him flinch.. I look away. I don't want to look at him.

I wait for him to scream. To shout. To call be a monster and a animal. But all father does is hug me. "It's kay son.I'm not mad."He says. " Tommy go heat up the bother needs to eat soon."

" Right." Thomas says."AntiMe give me a hand"

"Sure." AntiEdward replies.

Father held me tightly. I look down at his bleeding hand and felt ashamed of my action. With his good hand strokes my hair.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whisper to him."I. . I don't know what came over me."

"I know son." He replies.

"Please don't hate me." I plead.

I'm pinged onto his lap. We're on the couch now.

"I can never hate you." Father says.

I lean back and faint in his arms.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

HP"S POV

I cradle AC in my arms. I look around of Timmy. He was gone. I bite back a was also nowhere in AC pinning me down. And My other sons out the room they can make a clean break. I call Thomas he was the fastest of the two.

"Sup dad?" Thomas answers.

" Timmy's gone." I tell him."So is Terry."

Trying not to panic completely.

" No he isn't." Thomas says." He followed us to the kitchen. He just left to go back to the living helping heat up the grub."

"Okay thank." I tell him and hang up.

"Damn I forgot to tell ask him Why Timmy followed them." I mutter.

" I went to get a first aid kit." Timmy Replies.

He comes over and grabs my wounded hand. I watch as he cleans my cut.

"For some one who hates me, your being pretty nice to me."I remark. Timmy looks up at me.

" That was rude of me." He says"I'm sorry."

Eyes drift to AC.

" Will he be okay?"Timmy asks

" I don't know." I reply "He's been badly hurt in more ways then just physically."

"What happened to him?" Timmy asks." Why is he acting so weird?"

I let out a sigh."like I said he's been badly hurt." I reply.

"Who hurt him?' Timmy ask." And why?"I look at Timmy.

"I'm not at liberty to say." I reply."But AC you really care to know?

"Never Mind."Timmy huffs. "I don't want to upset him by asking."

Timmy goes to sit down. Timmy is it really that hard to admit you love us?"Or are you to scared to admit it to yourself. I refuse to believe you truly hate heart won't let me. Your behavior also betrays you. I look down at my bandaged hand. Then again my shy child. You may just need a little time to feel safe enough to show your heart.

"Don't. . stop. . please"AC whimpers in his sleep." Please."

"Shhh it's okay." I tell him.

AC open s his he doesn't move. I just lays on me and stares off into space. I stroke his hair and let him. My heart freezes in my chest when I hear a atomic poof. I scan the room. Timothy was no where in sight. I notice my wand was gone as played turner. Well 'Strangle slams some papers on the coffee desk in front of me.

I need clearance to use the water ways that go through pixies world. Von'Strangle barks. AntiCosmo grabs the paper's and hand them to me.

"How obedient of him." Von'Strangle mocks.

"Only a bastard like you would confuse common manners with servitude."AC growls.

"Watch your tone slave." Jorgan growls." Less you need another reminder of you place."

I feel Ac begin to shake. He fights to suppress it.

" Torture me all you like you asshole." AC growls." I bow to no one."

Jorgan glares at my son. AC despite his fear, his pain glares back at him.

"Permission rejected.' I tell Von'Strangle." Your shipping boats will have to go the long way around."

"What?" Jorgan growls." "Many good on the boat will spoil if they take the long way."

"You should have filed in advance." Ac mocks." Or made a contingency plan. Can you fairies do nothing right?"

" I can't help be smile. It was good to see my son at like his old self.

Jorgan growl and atomic poofs moves off me.

"You can come out now Timothy." AC calls.

Timothy crawls out from under the chair. MY wand in his hand.

I can't believe it. Did he use my wand to hide?

"Go thinking using father's wand to ping under the chair." Ac Remarks." I'm touched, you really don't want me dead."

" I'm not heartless." Timmy replies."I AM slightly offended you'd think I would."

"You know some would say you missed your chance." AC says."To rid the world of my curse."

Timmy only looks at the ceiling. They can think that all they want.." Timmy replies."Want to know what I think?"

"Yes."AC replies.

" I think the world would feel a lot more lonely, a lot emptier and a lot colder without you in it." Timmy says

He sits up and look right AntiCosmo.

"Oh and F.Y.I It felt good to to hear the mocking tone of my evil AntiCosmo again. I was worried I'd never hear it again."Timmy adds

"Wh. .wh. . what?" Stammers a blushing AC.

" Foods ready." Terry calls."

"Let eat I'm starving." AntiTommy says.

We sit down to eat. Timmy sits next to AC.

"Man this stuff is good." Timmy remarks.

"I'm glade you like it.' AC says smiling.

I can't help but smile to.

"What's with the grin." Ask a puzzled Thomas. "Not that I'm not glade to see it. "

"Timmy and AC had a moment." i reply.

"Dawww."The three coos

Daww indeed.

"Hey HP where do you keep the games on this thing."Timmy asks

I impressed he'd assume I'd have any.

"It's the folder with the car on it.' I tell him.

"Found it."Timmy cheerer."Zelda, Score!"NegaTimmy looks over his shoulder and watches him play.

AC eyes widen as something seems to done on him.

"Timothy you pinged under the chair?'Ac says to no one.

"Yeah,so?" Timmy replies.

I look at Tommy and AntiTommy. They both look at me with equal knew what AC was driving at.

"Timmy, you didn't try to ping yourself home."I point out.

"You did have dad's working cell wand."Tommy adds

"That's right." Timmy gasps."I did, I do."

Timmy stares down at my cell start to grab at it but I stop need to trust him.

"Why didn't I." Timmy says."I could have pinged Terry to me and us back to the house."

"You still can." Terry points out."The question is do you want to?"

Timmy looks at AC.

"Hey Master, by me a cell wand.' Timmy chirps.

"Sure."AC agrees.

Timmy lays on AC's lap.

Terry crawls around and lean across on the other side.

"When to I play?" Terry asks.

"After I kill the boss." Timmy says.

"Okay.'Terry says.

"I guess your staying,yes?" AC asks

"Let's put it like the my lord." Terry replies. "Why would we go back to that cold lonely house. . "

"When Our home is right here."Timmy finishes for him." AND the people we care about."

"I see, carry on ." AC says,smiling brighter then I've seen him smile in months.

End OF HP's POV

Timmy's

POV

I sat on the couch. AntiCosmo was leaning on the arm of the chair. He looked tired. we were alone. HP got called away on business. Tommy and AntiEddie went to wash the dishes. NegaMe was helping them. I look at AntiCosmo. He was looking at me

"Are you still afraid of me."AntiCosmo asks.

"Yeah I am." I reply."Only a little."

AntiCosmo moves closer to me. I shy grabs me and pulls me closer.

"Why?" He asks.

I try to pull away.

"Get off me." I shout.

"NO."AntiCosmo snaps.

He forces me to look at him. "Stop it damn it.' He shouts."

I begin to shocked.

"S. .stop wh. .what?" I stammer.

" Running away from me, rejecting me." AntiCosmo replies." Pushing me away, hating me. . fearing me. there is no need for any of that. so stop. . please."

I'm hugged tighter hug. My heart breaks when I hear him begin to cry.

I feel profoundly disgusted in myself for hurting him so deeply. Was it my fault he was acting so oddly. Was I the one who hurt him? Or was I one many. No matter how you slice it. I still was to blame. I'm sure of it.I softly stroke AntiCosmo's hair. AntiCosmo calms down. He curls up on the couch and rest his head on my lap.

"Feeling better?" I ask."

"a bit." He replies.I gently stroke AntiCosmo's wings.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" AntiCosmo asks."Your disgusted by me. You . . . . hate me touching you."

I freeze at his pain filled words. Anti Cosmo sits up. You must be dying to get away from me.

"Your right.' i reply. "I am Dying."

AntiCosmo looks at me hurt

Timmy: I'm dying, Dying to wake up without you

Without you in my head again

I'm dying, Dying to forget about you,That you every lived.

AntiCosmo Looks away.

"I see." He seemed hurt.

But I had to say my peace. I needed him to understand.

"No you don't "I tell him. Not by a long shout."

AntiCosmo turns to me with a glare.I missed that glare.

"Oh." He says "Then enlighten me Timothy. Let not sugar coat things. "

I stare at him.

"Well out with it." Let's not pretend my feelings exist to you." AntiCosmo adds.

I nod and continue.

Timmy"There's a shade come over this

Heart that's copying with

Laying down to rest.

I'm dying to live without you again.

AntiCosmo's eyes darken."You think I want to be this way. Needy, bratty, love strucked. I hate it."AntiCosmo shouts. "I Hate this feeling. I hate that I can't stop thinking about you."

I look at him shocked.

"I hate that I act stupidly just to see you." He continues." Most of all I HATE that I can't bring myself to hate you."

AntiCosmo floats to a chair and sits down. You not the only one dying Timothy. I'm dying in the worst possible way.

"How?" I ask.

AntiCosmo: I'm Dying, Dying to find a distraction,

get you away from me.

I'm dying Dying to reach a conclusion,

So that the world can see.

"AC pauses and gaze out the window. Dawn was breaking. It's light glistened on the tear's in his fights to keep his composure. But I can tell, he was hurting deeply.

AntiCosmo: It's the same old story of love and glory

that broke before it bent.

I'm Dying to live without you again.

For a while nether of us spoke. i wonder if he's feeling as hurt as I am. I wonder if I should continue. Ac shift in his seat. But doesn't speak though. Nether do I.

"AC can you sit with me?" I ask finally.

"Why?" AS asks.

" I'm not done talking to you." I reply." Come sit with me."

"I can hear you from over here?" AntiCosmo says.

He hates me now. I knew it. Still I had to get this out.

"Please sit with me." I plead."

AC stands and floats over. He sits on the opposite end of the couch.

" Well." He huffs. "Spit it out."

Timmy" The first Time you left I said good bye.

AC rolls his eyes.

AntiCosmo:And there's not a prayer that can survive.

I move close to him.

"Go away." AntiCosmo snaps."back to your side." I don't stop till I'm right next to him.

"When you near my pulse races. My heart Feels like its going to 's becomes hard to breath."I tell him."No body makes me feel that way but you."

" Sound like you feel like your dying when you near me."AC remarks sadly"DO you feel like that now, as if your dying?"

"I'm dying alright." I reply

Timmy: Dying Dying to die just to come back

so we can meet again.

Dying Dying to to say what I always

Always should have said.

it's a

I touch AC's pretty face. I wipe away his tears. I look into his mad green eyes. And my heart goes wild. What is it about this strange evil man, that drives my heart, my mind, that dives ME insane."

Timmy: Strange emotion this

But there's still hope it this

AS long as there's a breath

I'm Dying an I can't live without you again

Timothy?AC breath out.

Then he smiles. HE wraps his arms around me and pulls me down t the couch.

Timmy & AntiCosmo: It's a strange emotion this

But there's still hope in this

As long as there's a breath.

Timmy: I'm Dying an I can't live without you

AC let's out a soft yawn.I do too. AC lays on the couch. I rest on top of him. Sleepiness creeps over me. I feel AntiCosmo toy with my hair. I don't mind. I rather enjoyed it in fact. As I drift to sleep he whispers this to me.

AntiCosmo : I'm dying and I can't live without you again.

End Of Timmy's POV

HP"S POV

I get to the office.

"Sorry to pull you from you vacation Anne." I tell my love

"It's cool."Andreas says."Thing were getting a little heated at home."

"Want to talk about it?" I ask

'Nah,I'm sure it'll be fine when I get back."

I sit down at my cell wand's weren't charging . Tommy's and AntiTommy's were still low on power despite charging all night and all morning.

""When was the problem reported?" I ask

"This morning."Andreas says"All cubies are with out bosses are freaking out, fearing their cubies ill."

"Hardly." I sigh." Being sick won't keep a cell wand from charging. That's a urban myth.

"Funny, mine seems to charge slower when I'm ill."Andreas remarks.

"It's not." I tell him as I check the gauge for our magic cell tower. "Being sick just make you impatient, so it seem like it's taking longer then it actually is."

"Huh, learned something new." Andreas quips."Hows the gauge?"

"The Tower is empty."I tell him.

"But we just got a shipment this morning." Andreas gasp."How is that possible?"

"I'm tracking the leek now?"I reply.

"It's been funneled into Happy's Tower."

I dial Happy's number

"Hello?" Happy answers.

"I'm shocked.I expected to get his temp. Happy was supposed to be off with AntiEugene, for some special couples time.

"Hello?" Happy says again.

"Your's so busted."I tell him

"S. . S. .sweet p, Hi." Happy stammers." I thought you were on vacation."

"What happened to your's." I ask

"I was never on it." Happy sighs." I was in AntiPixica. Trying to get Power for my antipixies."

"How did it go?"I ask

" czar wants nothing to do with AntiPixia valley." Happy says"We've been permanently cut off."

"I see."I sigh

"Happy You know I trust you with my life, right?" I ask

"Yeah." Happy ways.

"Look at your Tower gauge."I tell him

" Okay what am I. . "Happy's voice trails off.

"Oh my god' that why your calling?I didn't take it I swear." Happy shouts.'I don't know how your Watts got here."

"Like I told you happy." I reply."I trust you."

"Can I have some." Happy asks. We only have three months worth in storage."

"Damn it Happy."I snap "How long have you been in crises?"

"I didn't want to add to your worry" Happy says quietly." Ac's just got the hospital. You didn't need to worry about anything but our baby."

""It's been three months.' I sigh."You should have said. . Something."

"Keep it." I tell him. "I got a year or so worth stashed I can order more."

"Thank you sweet P." Happy says.

"I have t place the order." I tell him. "I'll call you back."

"Okay.' Sweet P"

"Verdict?" Andreas asks.

"My Uncle in law is a dick.' I huff."Now I have to deal with my own prick of a uncle."

I dial the czar.I I'm patched straight to him.

"Hello nephew." He says

"Uncle." I reply

"I'm glade you called." Uncle Czar says." I'm sending you a nine month shipment of pixels. "

"Why the generosity?" I ask

"I'm cutting all tie to yor filthy anti loving Provence." Uncle Czar says." And it's standard protocol."

"I that answer's my question." Good day ."

"Good day ."

I hand up and lean back in my chair. When I'm done giving Eugene the full details of the situation my phone rings.

"Hi." Happy says when I picked up."How's it go?"

"He's sending a nine month supple." I reply

"I'm happy for you." Happy sigh.

"I'm sending you six month worth.' I tell him."

"What?" Happy Gasp."

"It'll even us out." I tell him."I'll send it over as soon as I get it tomorrow."

"Sweet P." Happy chocks out.

"Then tomorrow we'll meet at AC's place." I add."To discuss this energy crises together."

"Sweet P." Happy sniffle "I don't know what to say."

"Hey cutie, we're in the same bout now." I tell him. "We'll work through it together.'

"Don't tell me you got cut off too?" Happy huffs.

"Fraid so." I sigh

"Happy's silent on the other end.

"We'll never forgot you kindness my love."Happy says finally.

"What are we breaking up." I laugh." Those are my little antipixies too you know."

"Herald we both know why you were cut off." Happy says" It's because pixia pixies refuse to treat their counter parts like dirt."

"Most likely."I agree."So?"

"Wouldn't you be better off if you did shun us?" Happy asks.

"No." I reply."We'd only lose a important part of our cherished family you tomorrow my precious darkness."

"Till then My kind light." Happy says and hangs up.

"Anne, send out a notice about the magic restrictions." I tell Andreas." Then go make nice with your kin."

"Sure love."Anne says."See you Monday?"

"Till then love." I reply.

I give him a soft peck and the lip. Then I ping back to the castle. AS I walk into the kitchen I realized I didn't tell him I was going to be at AC's place.

"I'll tell him when I call to say goodnight." I think to myself. . Tommy,AntiTommy and Terry were playing cards.

"Want to play." Tommy asks.

"Sure.' I reply."

I look around."

Where's AC and Timmy?"

My boys exchange smirks.

" Check the living room." Terry replies.

I give them a puzzled look then head to the living room. There I see it. They were both fast asleep. Ac cradles Timmy in his arms.I let out a soft chuckle. I tip toe over and pull up the blanket on them. I kiss them both stirs.

"Go back to sleep I whisper to him."

"Welcome home father." Ac says." Sorry I bit you."

I smile at my son.

"Water under the bridge."I tell him."Now get some rest"

""Yes Father." Ac replies with a yawn

"Father, may I keep him. I do so love holding my Timothy."

"For as long as he's willing to remain a your side."I reply."You may keep him."

Ac look up a me with a boyish smile.

" Thank you father." AC beams." I love you.

" I love you too son." I reply. I kiss him on the forehead."Now rest."

AC closes his eyes and drift' s to sleep.

I stand and starts to leave.

"Hp?" Timmy call to me."

I turn to look at him.

"Go back to sleep." I tell him. "AntiRip said you need to get plenty of it.

"Okay,Welcome home by the way. "Timmy says."Sorry I said I hated you.I didn't mean it."

"I 's water Under the bridge now" I tell him."Now Get some rest."

"Okay master Tommy that too." Timmy says."

sure." I reply

"Can I ask you something?"Timmy asks

"Shoot."I reply.

" Is it really okay is I stay with AC?"Timmy Asks. "I want to get to know him better. And see him smile everyday."

"For as long as he's willing to keep you."I reply"You may stay at his side."

Timothy gives me a sweet smile.

"Thanks HP."Timmy grins."I love you."

"I love you too son." I reply." Now rest.

"I freeze when I realize what I said.

"You think of me as a son?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah."I reply."

Timmy smiles brightly.

" In that case,see you at dinner dad.' Timmy says."

I kiss his forehead."Sweet dream son." I reply.

I smile as Timmy joins his beloved in the realm of dream. I float out the room. I felt happier then I've felt in forever. I Join Terry and my Tommys in the kitchen.

"Deal me in." I call.

I sit down as Terry begins to deal the cards.

"How are they?" Tommy asks.

"Fine."I reply" AC said sorry for biting me again, and."

I pause and grin.

AntiTommy and Tommy exchange looks.

"And what." They ask.

"I got Timmy to call me dad." My boys smile brightly.

"Oh Timmy says he didn't mean it when he said he hated us"I tell Tommy. Tommy beams.

"When the hell did he say that." AntiTommy Asks.

I smile at him.

"Last night." I reply."But like I said, he didn't mean it."

I look at Terry.

"Well, terry." I Remark picking up my card.

"Well what?" Terry asks arranging his.

"When are you going to call me dad?"I ask

"Most likely never." Terry replies.

I look down sadly.

"Oh." I reply.

I look up at him.

"Not to put you on the spot or anything." I tell Why not?"

Terry looks are me with a sly grin.

"It's very simple."Terry replies."It's just not the way I talk father."

I smile and hug my cute little imp. I always pick the smart asses. The kind of rugrats that are just like this king rat.

End of HP"s POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I relax with a sniffer of have come and gone. Father and I was playing a good game of chess. Thomas was watching us play. Timothy. AntiEdward and Terence were play a nicely violent game I fooped for them

"so who's going to watch them while you at work?"HP asks

. "They may wonder about the castle as they wish."I reply."That or I'll enroll Terrence in Timothy's school.

" I'd rather wonder the castle." Timothy says. "It'd be more fun the hearing crocker babble about fairies and getting beat up by bullies.

"So they'll stay in the castle." I tell father. "I will not allow Timothy to get beaten by thugs."

Father Nods and makes a move.

" fairies might have tried to hijack him." Thomas points out.

I nod and move my piece.

"I wonder he'd try to fight them."Father muses. "Can you imagine look on their faces"

I blow out a sigh.

"I'd rather not."I reply." I hope they except it peacefully.I don't need them upsetting My Timothy,or My Terrence."

They both nod.

"Speaking of Timothy." Father says,making a move

"Why the hell is he so of them." I move my piece.

"As you know from what they told us,Terrence lived with Timothy, and takes his nutrients from him."I explain."What you don't know is I wasn't joking when I said Timothy's been starving the last three day's before I stole him.".

"How can Cosmo and Wanda let something like that go unchecked." Thomas growls.

"I haven't the slightest." I sigh.

"They've been to busy with Poof to check up on me."Timothy calls to us. "He had a cold during that time,so he he kept them frazzled."

Still,they had a second child to care is no excuse for such neglect.

"Oh on more thing AC."HP says I look at him.

"What?"I ask

."Check mate." HP says with a grin. I look at the board then at him. The three of us burst out laughing.

"I got a question.'Timothy says

"Ask away love." I reply

"Can't Dad just wright up a iron clad ownership agreement for me and Terry to sign. Then They can't take me no matter what?"

"Father and I exchange shocked glances.'

"What it never been done."Terrence asks."Our you never thought of it."

"It have been done." Thomas says.

"They have thought of it."AntiEdward adds.

"But we're were going to wait before bringing it up." Father says.

"We didn't want to Rush or scare you." I tell them.

"SO it's already drawn up." Timothy asks

"Father ping up the document.

"Timmy once you sign this,it can;t be broken." Father says. "Even if you run away, they'd have to return you."

Timothy stands and comes over. Terrence does doesn't even read it. He just sign his life away to me. Terrence does as 's better that he didn't. It's might frighten him away."

Father ping tit off to be processed. I stretch and yawn.

"It's getting late. Are you going to check in on Eugene before bed?" I ask. Father nods

"Do to recent fairy raids,Pixie world is under curfew,till we find a way to end it."He says."In the mean time,I worry every time he's not with me. "

"What fairy raids."Timothy asks.

"I'll show you."Thomas says Pinging up a turns to the pixie news channel.

"I'm marks with the latest on the fairy attacks."A reporter says" Behind me, is the scene of a pixie massacre,a whole family of brute pixies slaughtered in their home.

Thomas and I gasp in shock. "HP grows pale with horror.

"That's Andreas's house." He shouts.

"No."AntiEdward gasp.

"Who's that?"Timothy asks.

"Andreas, aka Eugene is Father's My step Mother"I reply."He was visiting family for the weekend.

Father pulls out his cell wand. The poor man was already in tears.

I'm not getting him?" Father sobs.

My phone rings and I answer it.

" AC,is Herald there."Mother asks."I can't get though on his cell" I breath a sigh of relief.

"That's because he's trying to call you." I turn to HP.

"Father ,Little Mother's on the line for you." I call to the poor shaking man.

Father takes the phone.

"Anne darling,.Are you alright?" Father sobs." Really? Okay. Come To AC's place. okay bye bye."

Shaking falls to his knees shaking

."Thank evilness he's okay." Father sobs."He left his family house early,shortly after he got back after he had a fight with his was home when the fairies broke into his families house."

Thomas goes to father's side.

Herald."Eugene shouts,racing to his beloved.

Father holds him and just sobs

"I don't understand."Timothy remarks."Why would the fairies do this?"

I float to Timothy.

"I really don't understand ether."I reply sitting by him."It's just what fairies do?"

Timothy looks at me.

"IT is?"He ask,cleared mortified.

I nod.

"Fairies are only kind to beings they label good."I explain.

"Oh my gosh,could that have been me?" Terrence asks."Would they have done that to me? "

The sad fact was,they would a frightened Terrence into my arms.

"Of course,those marked as evil are expendable in their eyes." I look at Timothy.

"this kind of violence isn't just tolerated." I tell him."It's encouraged."

I pull Timothy close. He was shaking and sobbing.

"Are they okay?" Thomas asks.

"Reality has hit them hard." I reply. "Sadly they have only scratched the surface."

End of AntiCosmo's POV,

Timmy's POV

My heart freezes at AC's words. "How could it get any worse. Then it hits me. My god's what was Ac dreaming about that seemed to scare him so much. I draw a sharp breath. Did they hurt him somehow?

"Timothy?"AC call I try to speak,but words won't come.

"Timothy,What's wrong?" AC asks.I look up at him."

AC. ."I whimper,before I'm overwhelmed by tears,

" clam yourself." AC says.

I wish I could. But I was suddenly terrified,and wasn't sure why.I looked at Terry. I encouraged him to show himself to them. I put him in danger. What if Jorgan Popped in that day.

"Timothy?" Terry calls to me as I begin to hyperventilate."

"Timothy, breath my darling." AC says.

"Is that why?" I squeak out.

"Is what why?" AntiEddie says rubbing my back.

"I look at my Darker half. The darkness of my soul. My precious Terry.

"Is that why Terry's so rare." I sob out.

Form the look in his eyes I new he knew the answer.

I jump at the atomic Poof sound in the next room.A should have jumped up, and ran towards that sound. That sound meant freedom. It meant going home. Instead I cling Tighter to AC. AC looks at is watch.

"Take the boy,and hide them in pixie world."AC order "Jorgan mustn't know I have them until Monday." Monday? Why Monday. Can they free me if they get me before then? That somehow didn't matter. I didn't want to leave him. Not alone with Jorgan

.

I start to object,but a stern look from AC silences me.

"I'll see you latr."He says."Be a obedient pet and do are your told.

Then we're pinged away. As it happens I see it. Fear in his not fear, out right terror.

"Take me back!"I scream hitting HP."Master needs me."

HP grabs my wrists. "

If I taken you back, Jorgan will not only take you away,but kill AC for taking you." I look at ac horrified.

"You said taking me was legal.I even signed a contract." I remark."How can he be punished."

"Taking you is legal." HP says."Jorgan will kill him and say it was to save you."

"And that about Monday?" I ask.

" You can legally be stolen back up to twenty-four hours after your enslavement." HP replies."I'll take you back it's safe.

"Why did master look so scared?" NegaMe asks."Why did he look at his 's Jorgan going to do to him?"

The pixies exchange sad looks

."The less you know about that the better."Tommy says.

" Answer him damn it!" I scream.

"Their so upset."Eugene Remarks."I'll put on some tea."

And with that he pings out the room.

I don't want tea,I want my Master!"I snap.

HP look at me

."You really are a little pet aren't you?" He remarks.

"What?" I ask.

"It just donned on me."Hp says " You could have run to the atomic poof,but you clung to my son,why?"

I look away.

"I don't know?" I reply.

HP comes to my side.

"There's no shame in loving your master." He says.

The hour creep by slowly.

I pace the room ,NegaMe right by my side.

"Ready to go ,back?"HP asks.

"Yes!" we shout.

HP pings us back.

"AC!" I scream.

"Master,where are you?" NegaMe call.

"He's usually in the den."HP tells us.

The three of us rush to the den.

"AC." I call.

"I'm here Timothy." AC says.

"Master." NegaMe and I shout.

We both freeze in out track when we get to him. Doctor AntiRip was there,treat his wounds.

"AC."I gasp.

"It's nothing severe." Ac says. "Thank you for your assistance AntiRip."

Hp walk to him. He whispers something to nods and whispers something nods and Pings off with the walk to him slowly.

"Master,what happened?"NegaMe asks.

AC foops up cushions for us.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."AC replies.

I sit on the pink cushion,NegaMe on the purple one. We look up at AC. He seemed to be in so much pain.

For a while,none of us looked like he was deep in thought. I place my head on his lap. Mindlessly,AC strokes my hair.

"Master?"I call to him

"Yes,Timothy?"AC replies.

"Would you like me to get you some tea?" I ask.

AC's eyes drift to me.

"That would be lovely,my sweet poppet."AC Replies."Thank you."

I rise to get AC's tea.

"Can I get you anything Master." NegaMe asks.

" Fetch my notebook from the night stand,dark poppet."AC orders."It has a black leather cover,and has journal written on it."

NegaMe leave the room with me.

"I hope he's okay." NegaMe remarks. I nod.

"So do I." I reply.

"What do you think happened?"NegaMe asks.

"Something bad."I guess."I'm sure master AC will tell us when he's ready. Or rather feel WE'RE ready."

NegaMe nods and turn into the bed room. I Proceed to the kitchen. I fix him a cup of citrus breeze tea.

When I get back to then den,NegaMe is already was writing something down. He lowers the book as I approach

"Your Tea AC." I call, Holding out the Cup.

Ac smiles and takes it.

"Is this citrus Breeze?"Ac asks as I sit down.

"Yes,it is."I reply. AC smiles brightly.

"Ah my favorite."He says."And you've made it just how I like it too.I drizzle of honey,and just a bit of cream."

AC take another sip.

"Well done Timothy." He says.

It felt good to get praised by AC drinks his Tea,He continues to and I,just leans against his chair and watch.I don't understand. Why do I feel so calm being near him. I can feel a dark energy vibrate from him. It helped soothe my frayed nerves. I think to this morning. Even then,I was reluctant to leave. Not because I was afraid of going back to that empty house ether. Though it did scare me. It was him. I didn't want to leave. .my master.

Then again,it wasn't like I was being treated masters were really nice to then my own parents . I look up at Ac. His eyes seemed so serious as he wrote in his book .

"It's not nice to stare." Ac says.

I jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

Ac looks at me and smiles. I chuckle a little.

"Something wrong?" Ac asks." "Yeah,I'm way too relax."I tell him." For someone who's been made a slave I mean."

"well, you've been made a pet."AC says."And people who get's turned into pet's are quite relaxed."

"Oh . okay." I say mindlessly

Ac chuckles and returns to his writing.. When he's done with his tea,he closes the and I jump when he checks his watch.

"I'm only checking the time my poppets."AC says."And it's time for bed."

AC foop up a cane .NegaMe and I say nothing,We only help him to his the way to the bedroom,I notice his wing is in a notices too. We exchange worried glance.

AC sit in the bed. We kneel at his feet.

"Terrence run me a hot bath."AC orders.

He give NegaMe a vile.

"Put just a cap full of that into it."Ac adds.

NegaMe nods,and heads to the bathroom.

"Timothy,help me undress."AC order's.

I do was I'm has fresh bruises all winces when I touch one.

"Pay them no head."AC says, placing a hand over mine."They'll be gone soon enough."

I nod and finish helping him undress.

"Your bath Is Ready,Master."NegaMe says.

I help AC from the bed. NegaMe and I follow him into the bath room. AC get's in and leans back.

"Undress and join me.: He says.

We shyly do as we're water felt nice. Soon NegaMe and I are splashing each other playfully. We take care do to splash AC,who was calmly our bath we all dry helps AC into his Pj's and I ready the bed.

"which side of the bed to you like master?"NegaMe asks.

"The middle."AC replies."That way I don't have to hear the two of you fuss over who sleep next to me."

NegaMe chuckles,I do too. That was smart of again He was a evil Mastermind.

"AC?What were you writing?" I ask.

Though I didn't expect him to answer.

"Some plans for breaking antifairyworld away from fairy world."AC says. "I plan to us you to pull it off."

I nod and bow.

"I'll do what ever you wish,Master."I tell him.

I meant it too. Those stupid fairies will pay for harming him. Ac place a hand on my calms the anger that started to brew inside me.

"Such a loyal little poppet."AC says.

I look up at him and smile. He looks at comes rushing over and bows too. AC rest his other hand on his head.

"Those foolish they not a clue to what rare gems they had in their mitts."AC says."No are mine I shall never let you go."

AC leans close to us.

"Even if you BEG me." He growls softly

. He stand and foop us to our Pj's

"Into the bed."AC orders. I crawl in,then AC ,Then NegaMe. NegaMe and I are unsure if we should lean on even get to didn't want to cause him pain..AC put his arms around us and pulls us close.

"Come Come lads."AC says."Snuggle close.I'm not suddenly made of glass."

We snuggle into him.

"We didn't want to agitate your wounds Master."NegaMe says" Your in enough pain already."

"Yeah."I agree."You should be able to rest as peacefully and comfortably as possible."

Ac kisses us each on the lips. I relish it.

"Thank you for your concern,my dears." AC says."But I'll rest best with my beloved poppets close to me."

I lay a hand on his chest.

I could feel is heart beat.

"Hey AC" I call to him.

"Yes sweet poppet?" AC replies.

" How come you hate your mom?" I ask.

"For one she love's my bother more, merely because he's a full blooded antifairy." Ac says sadly.

"you not?" AntiMe ask

" No she had an affair with my father." AC replies. "I'm half Pixie."

"HP's your real dad?" NegaMe asks.

" He is indeed." Ac replies." Unlike that wretched man she chained herself to, My father is a fine man."

There was so much malice in his voice ,why?

"Whats the other reason?" I ask.

"She looks down on me for being odd." AC says. "And for being gay."

I sit up shocked.

" But your married to AntiWanda." NegaMe points out, sitting up as well. " A marriage of convenience." AC replies. " I love her. Cosmo married Wanda got married, so by law We had to get married as well. So we married each other."

"And she's okay with that?" I ask. AC nods and begin to sit up.

" Master what are you doing?" NegaMe says as we push him back down." you need to rest."

"Yeah, now one told you to sit up." I agree. "Don't make us thomp you with a pillow."

AC allows us to push him down.

"Okay okay." He concedes. NegaMe and I lay down as well.

"We do love each other."Ac says. "I can't love her as deeply as a straight man. But do love her, very deeply."

"Isn't that what matter?" I ask.

"I think so." AC replies."And AntiWanda says she's I worry It's not enough."

I snuggle close to him.

"As long as you have love for each other." I tell him." I'm sure it'll be enough."

"Yeah." Nega Me agrees with a yawn "Night Master AC,Night Timmy."

"Night Night Terry."I reply "Night night Master AC."

"Good nigh my little darklings."AC says."Pleasant dreams."

I let out a content sigh.

"I hope your dreams are peaceful tonight master."I think to myself."Or at least chaotic in a pleasant way for you."

I drape my are across his chest. My hand comes to rest on Terry's.I fall to sleep to the gentle sound of my master's breathing.

End Timmy's POV

HP's POV

I peek in on Tommy and AntiTommy. They were both fast asleep. AntiTommy was chewing on Tommy's sleeve.I smile at the sight of it.

"Our babies are so cute." Andreas remarks as I close the door.

"They sure are."I agree. As I close the door. We float to AC's room. HE was nestled in with his pet. He looked relaxed. Timmy and Terry looked happy sleeping on their Master.

"A match made in hell." Andreas says

"Together there will be hell on earth." I chuckle and close the door.

We float to our guest room. I close the floats to the bed and sits down.

"I ping the room soundproof.

"Stop wasting magic."Andreas says

"I'm not." I reply."I sound proofed the room."

"Why?" Andreas asks.

So you can scream in piece." I reply

"Why would I scream?" Andreas asks.

"Anne it's not good to hold it in."I tell him

"I'm not holding any thing in." Anne says

"Anne."I sigh

"I'm fine." Anne says.

"Anne you just lost your family." I point out. "I know it's hurting you."

"Hun I'm fine."

"Andreas."

"Damn it Herald I said I'm fine." Anne shouts. "I mean so what the last thing my father said to me, was that he wished I was never born. So what that the last thing my bothers said to me was that they wish I was on them, they're dead."

Andreas." I gasp.

"I mean it's over,done. They'll never come back.I just have to move on." Andreas says."All the screaming in the world won't bring them last thing my mom said to me was I'll alway be a mistake. So it doesn't matter if it did."They'd all still hate me for being a fag."

"It doesn't matter that no matter what they were all the family I had."Andreas sobs. "It doesn't matter at all, that know I'll never know if they could ever learn to love me."

Andreas looks at me.

"How can I scream when I can't even breath?" He ask."I can't make it come out, nor more then I can make this go away."

I float to his side.

"I have to live with to this scream in my lungs, the same way I have to live with the thought that those ugly words, were their last words to me. "Like I have to live with the last words my sister said to me was I don't care you gay genie I love you any . . take me. . with you."Andreas sobs."But that's all over with . Done.. It's yesterday. So why in the world. .would I. . Scream?"

Andreas grabs his hair and unleash a manic scream. I gab him and hold on to him tightly as he scream his heart screams turns to screaming and sobbing ,soon His sobbing hysterically in my arms. I comfort him as best I can. But I know nothing I can says. Nothing I can do, can lessen his pain.

"I didn't even say goodbye." Andreas sobs.

"I lied to her. Told he I'd stay." Andreas says."I told her we'd play hide and when she hid I left.I abandoned her."

"You we just trying to do what's best for her." I tell him.

]"I was a coward." Andreas sobs." She died hating me too."

Before I can say a word their's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tell Andreas.

He just curls up in a ball and sobs.

When I open the door I see tommy."

"Now's not a good time." I tell him.

"It can't wait.' Tommy says." Mom's little sister, aunt Lillian is here.' Tommy says. "She was hiding when the brute broke never knew she was there."

"What?" Andreas says rushing to the door."Is she okay?"

"Shaken and crying." Tommy says."She wants to see you."

I ping us to the living room."

"Genie." Lilly cries running to her bother."

"Lilly." Andreas sobs hugging her."

It's odd at four years old she was his height.

"Tommy get a guest room ready." I tell my son." AntiTommy heat up some take out for this little lamb."

"Right dad."

"I'm sorry I left you.' Andreas sobs."I'm so SO sorry."

"I should be mad at you."Lilly says." But you tellin me to hide saved my life, so,it's good."

"I'll make it up to you,Lilly I swear." Andreas vows."Just name it."

"I want to meat you husband." Lilly says."It sucks you guys can't formally get married. But I'd like to meat him."

"Andreas motions me over. I come over shyly.

"Lilly, you know HP."Andreas says."HP, Lilly."

"Hi sir." Lilly says shyly."Oh no I didn't out you to the boss pixie did I?"

"He's marred to the boss pixie." I tell her." And I'm a lucky pixie to have him."

"WOW, big bro you gut good taste."Lilly says. "I knew you could bag a real hottie."

AntiTommy comes back with Lillie's 's come and tell us the bedrooms ready and our two boys turn in for the night. Lilly herself falls asleep after she's cleaned her plate.I left the child up and carry her to the guest room. My shaking love cloud barely keep himself in the air,let alone carry anybody.I watch silently as he tucks her in.

"She's alive, my little Lilly blossom is alive."Andreas says.'If nothing else, I at least got to keep her,my only family."

"I place a hand on his places a shacking hand on mine.

"Let go to bed love." I tell him

"Okay Herald." Andreas agrees.

I lift him up and carry him to my room.

I draw him a bath while he lays curled on the leans against me in the tub.I bath him like a has set in. My love was reeling. Every now and then he'd let out a sob.I just hold him close till it passes.

I put Andreas in his Pj's and lay him under the cover. By then he was nearly asleep. I start to put on my Pj' as I'm putting on my pajamas bottom, I realized I didn't drain the tub. I float to the bathroom and make quick work of it.

"Herald!" Andreas scream.

I rush back into the room.

"What?"what is it?"I I shout.

Andreas darts to my arms.

"I. . I didn't see you." HE says "I panicked. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Anne" I tell him."I was just draining the tub."

I ping us to bed.

"Don't scare me like that."Anne sniffle.

"I'm sorry."I reply"Good night Andreas, my love."

"Goodnight, Herald,my heart."Andreas replies.

I stoke his wing till he's longer shaking. Silent sobs, turns to soft 's only then, that I allow myself to fall asleep.

End HP"s POV

(The Song in this Chapter is Dying, from five for fighting.)


	4. CH4 Love Fathfully

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

AntiWanda's POV

I roll over in da bed. AntiJustin was still was really cute sleepin dare. His phone rings an I answer it.

"Hi." I answer.

" AntiWanda? Why are you AC's brother's house?"Eddie asks.

"I had a fight wit his momma."I tell him.

Eddie's quite a moment?

" HIS momma?" He echos back.

"I can't bring mahself ta call'er momma no more." I reply sadly."Not after knowing how she really feels bout my Cozzie."

Eddie sighs deeply.

"Damn,you did find out."He says" I was hoping I was wrong."

"The Hell?" I snap."Was I the only only out da dang loop."

Eddie chuckles on the line.

"Pretty much." HE says."Havoc,swore everyone else to secrecy,to protect you."

I cuss under my breath.

"Don't pout cutie." Eddie says." You know we'd do anything to keep you happy."

I can't stay mad.

After all how many girls have a host of hunky men bendin over backwards ta keep'em happy.

"So why ya callin?"I ask.

Eddie chuckles

."I almost furgot about that."HE says."AC wants him to come over this after noon.I was going to call you next to tell you to come over as well."

"Okay,we'll be dare."I tell him.

"See you then."Eddie says and hangs up.

I feel arms around me.

"Where are WE going?"AntiJustin asks."Or am I not included."

I turn an kiss his cheek.

"Cozzie wants ta see us, dis after noon."I tell him."Fur what I don't know."

AntiJustin nods.

"okay hun."he says.

Hearin him say dat makes mah heart flutter."We head their straight away,after lunch ."

"Sounds good ta meh."I reply.

Foop comes floating in and flops on da bed.

"Do I have to go to school?" He moan."I still so deeply traumatized."

I foop him into his school clothes.

"Ya going." I tells him Foop sits up and growls.

"Damn it."he huffs.

I laugh and pick him up.

"Don worry,ya might have fun." I say.

"doubt it."He growls.

Foop glares at AntiJustin.

"No funny business with my mum while I'm gone."Foop adds." She needs to heal."

"Um okay." AntiJustin says,right puzzled.

"I mean it perv." Foop huffs."Not so much as a blow job, you hear."

"Wait what?" AntiJustin gasp blushin madly."How do you know of such thing."

"I got a account on darkling life."Foopsays." I know what adults like to do in their spare time. "

"Why does he have an account on that shameful site?" AntiJustin asks

"He asked Cozzie fur one." I reply."SO Cozzie made him one.'

"Honestly what is my brother thinking."AntiJustin huffs. "That sight is unseemly."

"Not unseemly enough for you not to visit.' Foop growls. "Uncle AntiJustin. Or shall I say Double o biggins."

"Hay caught you in a lie." AntiJustin shouts." My screen name if Doctor Nemo."

We both look at him wit a smirk.

"Oh bugger." AntiJustin sighs."Out foxed by a infant."

"I'll add ya to my friend list." I tell him."After I take foop ta school."

"I don't want to go."Foop whines.

"Tough." I tell him.

I kiss him on da cheek. Foop just hisses.

End of AntiWanda's POV

The castle

AntiCosmo's POV

I let out a soft I was in considerably less pain,I was in pain none the less.I sit up,and lean back on the head board. Then it hit me. I was in bed alone. I look around the poppets were nowhere in again. I was too tired to give chase.

"Timothy?" I call out,trying not to panic. "Terrence?"

I turn to the door as it opens.

"Morning Master."They call merrily.

I breath a deep sigh a relief. They come over and put a tray on my lap.

"We made you breakfast."Timothy says.

" A omelet and tea."Terrence says.

I look at the looked lovely.

" Thank you my little poppets."I 's good to see their adjusting to this life well.

"Terry made the Tea"Timothy says.

"Timmy should me how you like it."Terrence adds.

I take a sip.

" You've done a marvelous job. Terrence." I praise him."It's perfect."

My dark poppet beams with pride

."Where are you boy's food?" I ask.

They look at each other.

"Gee,we forgot to make us anything." Timothy replies

I roll my eyes and foop them up a meal.I take a bite of my own food. It tasted divine.

"Who cooked? I ask.

"Timmy?"Terrance replies.

"You've done well." I tell Timothy.

Timothy blushes.

"Thanks AC." he replies.

I take another bite. It was pure heaven. I look at the omelet,then at timothy. He was happily eating his food. My smiles he can cook,then why didn't did he let himself starve.

"The turner's wouldn't let him cook."Terrence whispers to me.

"What?" I whisper back.

"In case you wondering,why Timmy starved,when he's a good cook."Terrence explains." The Turners won't let him cook. If he was even caught in the trying,they'd beat him."

My blood boils to hear such tale.

"NegaMe,don't tell him that!" Timothy huffs."Stop bothering master AC with such worthless 's trying to eat in peace."

I look at Timothy. Timothy looks away sadly.

"Such information is hardly worthless." I inform him. "So they starved you on purpose."

The rage was clear in my voice.

"Please don't scream at him."Terrence pleads." always screams at him,before he starts hitting him.

"So that's why he always cries when I yell at his mind screams are a prelude to a beating.I run a hand through my hair. I had to calm down.

"Timothy,do you starve you often?" I ask.

Timothy gives a nod.

"I try not to bother Cosmo and Wanda with it."Timothy says."Though when they do find out,they get really they make me eat with them. for a while."

They should have him eat with them permanently"I think to myself.

My evilness are godparent meant to look after their charges, or are they merely there to mindlessly grant again ,I've seen the wishes Timothy has been allowed to make. No loving guardian would allow a child to put themselves in such danger,We eat in silence. When we're done eating I foop away our dishes.

I stand from the bed and stretch. I feel young eyes watching my every move.

"We'll be having company this after noon."I inform them."I want you two to behave,and stay at my side."

Yes,Master." They reply.

I note the sadness in Timothy's voice.

"Come here,my sweet poppet."I call to him.

Timothy comes to my side. I turn and kneel down to his level.

"Tell master,what ails you my dear?"I ask.

Tears fill Timothy's eyes.

"Your mad at me." He sniffles.

I pull my pet into my arms.

"Don't be silly."i tell him." I'm not mad at all."

I'm lying of course,I'm plotting the Turner's deaths as I I wasn't the least bit mad at him.

"Your not?" Timothy asks.

"No, my dear boy."I reply with a smile.

"Oh Okay" AC."Timothy chirps.

He kisses me lovingly on the cheek and stand.

"Come let's freshen up for the day."I tell them.

" ."My poppets chirp.

Sweet music to evil ears.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Spellementery

Foop's POV

I sit in my class. No one spoke to one ever speaks to me. Poof was at some family function,so a didn't even have the luxury of fighting with him. I notice Goldie floating near me.

"Good morning Goldie dear."I call.

"Hi figgle." She calls back.

I let out a annoyed sigh.

"Goldie may I ask you something?" I ask.

Goldie looks at me puzzled.

"sure,what?"She asks.

" If you can easily remember Poof,then why can't you be bothered to remember Foop?"I ask.

Goldie looks away,embarrassed.

"I. .um . "She stammer

"It's a fairly simple name." I press."I know your a smart girl."

Goldie turns and looks at me.

"I. . um" she stammers.

"My name if Foop." I tell her sternly. "Say it."

"What?" She asks.

" My name." I reply."Say it."

"Fin?" She says.

My temper spikes.

" Don't play dumb with me girl." I growl." Say my damn name."

Goldie begins to shy away. I grab her by a pigtail and pull her closer.

"Sat it.!"I snap.

"Foop." Goldie squeaks out.

"Louder."I shout.

"Foop." Goldie yelps

" Again." I demand.

"Foop." She repeats.

I look at her, No I glared hatefully into her frightened blue eyes.

" What is my name?" I ask her.

"It's Foop." Goldie says trembling.

"I expect you to call me by my proper name in the future." I order,"Understand."

Goldie nods.

"I can't hear you." I push, enjoying her fear.

" I understand."She sobs.

"Good,leave my sight." I tell her as I release my hold on her hair.

Goldie flees to her seat.

I turn and float to mine. I was so over little miss sugar sweet southern belle. I don't care if she hates me now. I begun to resent her a long time ago. No she doesn't need to like me. But she Will respect me enough to call me by my name.I lean back in my seat and put my feet up.I look over to eyes glaring at me. It was the other kids in my class. I allow my eyes to turn red and glare back at them. They jump and turn away in fear. Damn punks, always acting grown. I let out a sigh and lazily watch the teacher enter the room.

"Class I have good news." The teacher says.

"Foop's finally been kicked out of school." One of my class mates asks.

Everyone, but me, laughs. The Teacher laughs as well.

" No, we're not that lucky." She says. "But we are lucky enough to have a new student join our class."

I feel a twinge of pain. Even the teachers hated me. I have a new peon the just this stupid hate mob. But such is the life of an opposite. Poof was truly love, So I must be deeply hated. It wasn't as fun as I thought it to was colder, lonelier then I thought it could be.

"She'll be joining us for awhile as an exchange student. " The teacher continues. "She'll even be going home with one of you at the end of the day."

The class cheers. I merely clap. The teacher turn to the door.

"Come in Eliza!" She call.

I almost fall out of my floats the most ravishing a flowers. No Flowers pail to such was a pure black cat girl.A wild main a bright pink and purple,glowed against her dark eyes were pink and green gems,that echoes the dark secrets of her soul.

"This is Eliza Dreamwalker. She's come all the way from Eterna Valley."The teacher says. "Say hello to the class Eliza."

Eliza floats forward.

"Howdy ya'll,I pleased ta make your acquaintance." Eliza says. "I hope we can be friends."

The teacher instruct her to sit next to me. Here was my chance. No stupid Poof around to steal my who am I kidding. The class will have her hating my gut's by days end. And that's something that won't reverse when 3 o clock rolls around.

Eliza sits down,and begins putting her books again, I should at least try,yes?

"Greeting Eliza." I call to her.

I wait for her to turn my way.

"My name is Foop. "I tell her.

Eliza waves shyly at me.

"Nice ta meet ya."She says.

"Like wise." I Reply

"Eliza,don't you know He's a antifairy." A girl whispers to Eliza."They're dangerous,especially 's a little monster."

Eliza looks at me hope I held of her liking me died. Why couldn't that little bitch keep her trap shut. Then again,was I expecting her to sing my praise. I hate it when I'm right.I'm beginning to hate allot of things. Am I growing bitter at my young age?

"He's. .a monster?"Eliza gasps.

I cringe at her word. She leans forward to me. A seemingly wicked smirk danced across her lip.

"Chucks, I had no idea dey made monsters that were so dang pretty." Eliza remarks.

I blush at her words.

"Eww,you think he's pretty." The girl scoffs."He's the ugliest kid in class."

I glare at the girl. The girl smirks at me. I 'm puzzled,till I realized I let her trick me into showing Eliza my red eyes.I turn away from her. I was too angry for my eye to return to normal."

"Look what you did." I her Eliza snaps."You hurt his feelins."

I look at Eliza shocked. Her own eyes had turned a piercing white. It made her look beautifully deadly.

"Now ain't no one talking to ya." Eliza snaps." So but out, less ya got somethin nice ta say.'

"Don't you pay her no mind Foop." Eliza says.' I think your right pretty."

I blush at her words,even more when she hugs me.I can't believe she got my name I hug her pulls back all to soon. Kind eyes twinkles at me.

" I bet ya's be real fun ta raise hell with."She whispers to me.

I look shock as she pulls out the teacher's wand..Did she pick the teacher pocket on her first day? I really like this girl.

"Care ta test dat theory and take teaches wand fur a spin,Foopy babeh?"

"I'd love to." I reply giving her a wicked smile.

Eliza leaps from her seat and blast the teacher,turning her into a chicken. I'm tossed a grown up wand.

"I lifted dat from da principle."Eliza calls to me."Just incase I found someone ta break da rules with."

I fly up to here.

"You know it'll all reset at 3.00 pm."I tell her.

Eliza takes in my words. The evil look her eyes gain takes my breath away.

"Den let's make dem pray for time ta fly." She says then let out a evil laugh.

As she does lightening strikes. The temperature of the room drop. and a few of our class mates wet themselves.

"I say Mother was right."I think to myself "Not only will today be fun,but I think I met my future bride."

End Of Foops POV

later that day, at the castle

AntiCosmo's POV

I check my watch. It was a quarter past gust will me arriving and Terrance brought in the last of the snacks for our gust. The door bell rings. I ignore it. I was busy writing. I turn to tell Timothy Something,and notice he's missing.

"Where's Timothy?" I ask

"He went to answer the door." Terrence replies

."Damn it." I spite out and race to the room.

"What's wrong?"Terrence asks.

"No one I know,would rings the doorbell."I tell him

We get to the foyer,Timothy was standing at the door,almost frozen in 's another. knock at the door. I walk slowly to Timothy

I'm sorry,AC."Timothy says."I'm too scared to open it."

I move him from the door.

"I'd rather you didn't."I tell him.

"Go wait in the polar." I add."You too Terrence."

Terrence take a shaken Timothy's hand and lead him away..

I look about the peep hole,and see no one.I open the door a hair, Leaving the magic chain on. The door is pushed hard,but the chain holds. A fairy glares hatefully at me.

"Go away."I tell the nuisance.

"Not till your dead freak. ." The door is pushed hard again,this time the chain Gives. I leap backwards.

"Wrong house punk. I growl,sending a blast their way.

I hit two, the rest return fire.I easily dodge every blast. After all,I didn't get to be emperor by being a slouch. I fight the best I can,But I'm drastically out numbered. Two get the drop on me. But before I'm touched. A arrow sails through their wings. They both screech in dire pain. More arrow's ring out,hitting my foes.

"Flee!"Some yells. "It's a ambush."

The enemy take their wounded a race away. I keep blasting at them till their out of range. I slam the door shut. I turn to the arrows scattered about. Who would use these and not magic?

"Master,Are you alright?" Terrence asks.

Both Terrence and Timothy rush over to me." Bow in hand,quiver across their evilness I had no idea my boy's were such talented marks men.

"I'm fine." I tell them." You have done well."

My pets bow to me.

"We live to server and protect you master." Terrence says.

"Don't look so surprised." Timothy says with a grin." "Pets are loyal to their masters, right?"

"Indeed." I agree.

"What the hell happened here?"AntiWanda shouts." Who's spilling good blood?"

I turn to see her with my brother.

"AntiWanda. Dearest."I call to her."I've missed you."

I rush over and give her a tight 's always so cute when she's ,I pull back when I feel her wince.

"Not so tight babeh.'She babeh."I'm Kinds sore."

I see fresh blood on her shirt. I left up it up to see a bandage at her side.I touch it horrified. It would was where her frigidity gland was supposed to be.

"Who did this to you." I growl.

Jorgan." AntiWanda says. "While I was at mah sis's house."

I turn to AntiJustin.

"Where's Mother?" I ask.

"Dat bitch can go ta hell."AntiWanda growls hugging me.

I turn to her shocked. AntiWanda looks at me sadly. It's then I found out the awful truth.

"Cozzie,why didn't ya tell me she was mean ta ya."AntiWanda sniffle."I don't like folks dat are mean to ya."

I hug my dim darling.

"It was nothing to bother you with." I tell her. " 's go to the polar and talk."

I foop use there. Timothy and Terrence sit at my explained yesterday's events.

"That woman."I huff."She could have at least been subtle about it. And to wed me to AntiBlonda. "

She was a sweet girl,but she looked at me like I was a prime roast every time I'm near her .It made my skin crawl. Unlike AntiWanda,I'm sure she'd have no trouble using my body to satisfy her EVERY need.

"To be honest I knew what she was up to."I admit."But I honestly thought she was going to fix you up with AntiJustin,not AntiJuandissimo."

My brother clear his throat.

"Speaking of which." AntiJustin says."Would you mind if I court AntiWanda?"

I smile to him.

"Not at all."I reply." I think you two would make a splendid couple."

"I'm so glade yur okay wit it Cozzie." AntiWanda says." so when did ya brainwash Timmeh?"

I look at her shocked.

"I've done no such a thing." I reply" If your wondering why he's behaving so obediently ,I haven't the faintest."

Timothy leans against me.

" Meh, he keeps my complacent with good food and hot sex." Timothy says.

" AC!" my bother gasps.

"I didn't." We haven't.." I stammer blushing. "I mean I've feed him."

" Yeah some of his sweet sweet man cream." Timmy says."HE makes sure I swallow every drop too."

Terrence almost dies laughing. I, on the other hand almost dies of shock.

AntiWanda cracks up as well.

" I hope ya took pictures." She laughs. " I hope not." Timmy says. " the things he made be do for my scandle"

"AC how could you."My brother gasp.

"We've done nothing. I swear." I spit our blushing deeper.

"Timothy where did you learn to speak in such a manner?" I asks. Deeply horrified.

" Little AC taught me." He says poking my erection.

Wait my what? I quickly cover up with a pillow.

" Look like he's speakin ya language." AntiWanda laughs.

" Cool I made him hard." Timothy cheers.

" Urchin you better speak the truth." I growl." Or you as is going to get it." Timothy look up at me with a coy smile.

" Hard AC?" He asks.

Yes." I growl.

"My evilness AC, again." Timothy purrs."Does you hunger for my supple Young body knows no end?"

Timothy to AntiWanda.

I try to speak, but word fail me.

"How do you keep up AW?" Timothy asks

'I do it da best I can."AntiWanda sighs." At least now I gots some help."  
My word the boy may be evil after all. I swat the lad with my just laughs.

"To tell you the truth Aw, I like it here." Timothy says." I was scared at first, but every one's been really nice to me. And I like being at AC's side."

"Timothy" I breath out.

"Same here." Terence says,almost purring against me.."Dude I I knew it'd feel this relaxing,I'd have talked Timmy into running away months ago."

I look at him shocked.

"So How'd ya get him? AntiWanda asks.

I fill her in the details.

"Wow." AntiJustin gasps"poor kid."

AntiWanda Whistles.

" Here Timmeh,Here here boys."

They both look at me.

"You can go if you want." I tell them.

They rush to AntiWanda,and hug her.

"Daww,dare like Puppies." AntiWanda squeals."I've always wanted a pet human.I'm take ya'll fur walks, and rub yo tummies,and give lot a hugs an treats."

My poppets snuggles against seem to enjoy the coddling. There's a ping in the room.

" You know she's going to spoil them." father says. "And why do they have quiver? teaching them to attack already?"

I explain the attack at the door.

" Good doggies?"AntiWanda praise them,giving them each a candy bar.

The boys gobble their treats with pride.

"Damn brazen fairies."Richard growls. Father looks at Timothy.

"I wonder if the fairies know what a loyal soldier they pissed away."Father remarks.

Papa smiles.

"who cares. Papa says petting little Mama."Their lost is our gain."

AntiEdward floats over and puts Terrence on his lap.

"And We gain cute lil pets.." He adds with glee licking Terrence. Timothy looks at Papa

"Hello Master HAP." Timothy greets him before turning to Richard. " You must be Richard, HP told me allot about you."

" Nice to meet you. Richard replies.

Terrence goes to Timothy's side.

" Honored guest." Terrence says." Welcome to Issmade manor."

" If you excuse us." Timothy adds. "We'll fetch your refreshments."

With a bow my poppets exit the room.

"AC when did you tech them that? Thomas asks.

" I didn't" I Reply with pride." Their talent's as a refine pets is showing."

Thomas comes and sits next to Mama flutters to Papa's lap.

" Man their cute." He remarks.

" I can't believe ya did it" AntiWanda says"

" Your negahuman seems smitten with my AntiEddie."Papa Remarks.

" I like him too." AntiEddie says."

"If all goes well We can escape our worlds with our people." I remark."Then they'll be under the same roof."

"Can he sleep wit me?" AntiEdward asks shyly asks."I wand snuggies wit him. A bed at the foot or yours will do.  
"I'll miss having my dark poppet at my side." I remark."But I think he'd be happy snuggling in your are at night."

"Father how did it go at the morgue.?" I ask

"It was Anne handled it like a champ."Father says.

Has he screamed yet."I asked.

I knew Pixies needed to scream when they grieve. If they don't it could kill them. I don't know how, I only know that it does.

"Yeah." Father relies. "Good and loud."

"When." Thomas asks."I didn't hear it."

"I sound proofed the room." Father says."You boys were sleeping."And I didn't want to scare The pet's with unexpected screaming."

"Have Lilly screamed?" I ask

I don't know." Father sys." But I'm sure she will soon, if she hasn't"

"For her sake, I hope she does."I sigh.

Suddenly the phone beside me rings.

" Hello?"I answer

" . "We need you to pick up Foop and the new exchange stunt,that will be in your care."

I'm shocked. I really didn't expect to be picked to care for the girl.

"I look at my watch.

"It's a quarter to 1pm"I reply."Why so soon?"

"Because we don't want to wait till three!" The woman scream."PLEASE!GET THEM AWAY FROM US!"

I was shocked. Foop never acted up this 's even been a bit mild lately. I was beginning to worry. But I guess he was going through some sort of phase.

"I'm on my way."I tell the now sobbing teacher.

"Bless you."She sobs.

I hang up.

"Dearest,good news their letting us care for the exchange student.

"Yay." AntiWanda cheers.

"I'm going to pick them up early."I tell her.

"Why?" Thomas asks.

I shrug."It seems Foop is to much for them today."

End AntiCosmo's POV

Eugene's POV

"Hey guy's." I call to Timmy and Terry."Do me a fav and fix Lilly's lunch and bring it to the game room.

"Right away.' They reply.

I take Lilly to the game room.I sound proof it.

'Have you screamed yet?" I ask

"I . .don't want to.' Lilly says.

I lead her to the couch.

"Come on kiddo." I tell her "Let it out."

"Did you scream yet Genie?" Lilly asks

"Yeah." I reply." Herald held me as I did."

"He's really nice." Genie."I'm glad he's your mate"

"Me too." I agree.

"Gennie, I'll scream if you do one thing for me?"

What?" I ask puzzled.

"I got Lilly's lunch." Timmy says coming into the room.

"Put it by the video game." I tell 'll get to it in a moment."

"Okay." Timmy says.

"What happed,to Ti's wings." Lilly asks

"He's doesn't have wings.'He's human."

"But mama said humans hate us."Lilly says "They want to. . Kill us."

"Human don't know about us."I tell her."We have no reason to fear them."

"Need anything else?"Timmy asks

'Tell everyone I'll be done in a little bit." I reply.'And to not start without me.

"Kay."Timmy says and leave the the door behind himself.

"So what's the favor?" I ask

"From now on."Lilly says shyly." Call me, Raven."

"Lilly."I gasp

"Please,I don't want to be a orphan. I want a mama and papa."Lilly says as tears fills her eyes. "I want to be daddies little girl again."

Lilly looks up at me.

"Can I be you little girl?" Lilly ask." Please?"

I pull her into my arms.

"Scream my little raven." I tell Her." Papa has you.'

Raven let's out a pained filled scream. I hold her tightly as she continues to scream and in me gives way, and I scream too.I don't know how long we held each other, screaming out our pain. I stop before Raven. Soon she stops too. She just cries in my arms.

"Papa?"Raven calls to me.

"Yes Raven?" I reply.

"Do you think HP,will let me call him mommy?"Raven asks.

"He'd love it if you did."I reply.

"Good,I really like him."Lilly says. "Will he spank me if I'm naughty?"

"Of course." I reply." You have to be raised right."

I carry Raven to the game area.

"You eat and have fun." I tell her."You had a long day."

I hook up the video game for her.

"Papa, what's this?" Raven asks.

"This is that video game thing I've been telling you about." I reply"The manual's right nest to you."

Raven grabs it and starts reading.

'Wow, this game sounds neat."She says

"It is." I tell her "You'll love it."

I hand her the minutes she's questing away.I kiss her on the forehead.

"I've got to get to the meeting." I tell her."Behave while I'm gone and eat your lunch."

"Okay."Raven says

I float out the room and head down stairs.

"How is she?" Herald asks

"Adjusting well."I sigh. "We both had a good scream."

"Good." AntiWanda says. "Da meetin's delayed cause Cozzie had ta pick up Foop."

"I see." I remark."Okay."

I float to Herald and settle on his wraps his strong arms around me. I never felt safer then when I'm in those arms.

"Herald, Raven wants to call you mommy." I inform him."I told here you'd like it if she did."

"I'd love that."Herald says." I swear I'll treat our girl well."

"I know love." I tell him.

I still don't know why she wanted so badly to come with me yesterday. I do know, I can't ask her yet. Not till she's over her grief. Or at least at peace with it.

End Eugene's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I drive over to the school. It seemed normal. I enter inside. It's as is though I have entered hell itself. Reminds me of my honeymoon.I stroll to the core,where I'm sure Foop is. Student's cowered under their desks. Teachers peeked frightened out the door. One sneers at me. I pause and look at him. He looked ready to attack.

"Come hither," I urge him."Put if you can't handle my son.I promise you'll fair far worse with me."

The fool eeps in fear and slams the door shut.

"Thought so. Scoff and continue on my way.

As expected I find Foop at the core.

He was perched on a throne. Next to him was some kind of cat new exchange student I gather.

"Is dat yo daddy,Foop?"She asks.

Foop looks at me.

"Father,your early." Foop remarks."What brings you?"

I chuckle,when I notice adult wands in their hands.

"You've overwhelmed your poor teachers." I reply."They called,seeking early release of 's your young friend?"

Foop looks at the girl with smitten eye's "

This is Eliza the foreign exchanged student."Foop tell me."My darling is,pure, unfiltered evil."

The girl blushes.

"Daww,ain't you sweet." Eliza giggles.

So that's why I got didn't want to inflict the little hellion, on good people.I also see how he could cause such massive chaos suddenly. His young heart was a aglow. And When a young AntiHeart is happy, the light word suffer allow me to add to their misery.

"Dark new Foop."I call to him."Your kitten will be staying with us."

" cheer.

Foop's joys send a ripple across time and space. I hear a class room explode in the distance. As we float out teacher's tremble in their wake. I hand the teacher the wands.

"See you morons tomorrow." Foop calls. "Lizzy and I,shall see if we can top today's time."

Eliza laugh

."You worry bout time Foop."She says. "I wanna see how many adults I can scar fur life."

My word she was a evil little thing. As I drive off i notice a few teachers faint. I treat them to some Ice cream on the way all that kind of carnage and mayhem, deserved to be rewarded. "

I tell them about them about my tells me about seems he too was cross at didn't seem to understand what the big deal,was about me being gay.

" She wants me to be normal." I tell her.

"Normal?" Eliza gasps."Dat is hateful."

I chuckle at her comment..

"What do normal mean in your world?" I ask.

"It means being bland, average." She replies. "A mindless peon of the capitalist machine."

The girl's a born rebel. That or a inspiring dictator.

Father, How's Mother?" Foop asks

"She's well." I reply.

"Uncle AntiJustin s inlike of her."Foop huffs."Are you okay with it?"

"Indeed." I reply."They'll make a splendid couple."

"Not as splendid as you guys would."Foop says

"I couldn't agree more.I reply. "We're not splitting up mother is merely taking another mate."

"Really?" Foop asks" Mother's not going to move away?"

"My evilness no." I reply.

"Your not going to go away?" Foop asks.

"Never my son." I reply." You'll have me to pester you as long as I had father to pester me."

"Good."Foop says."Because I do. .love and adore you Father."

Foop yawns and so do Eliza. I'm not surprised their worn out. they were committing 5th grade acts of amazing feet for two preschooler.

I love you to my boy."I tell him. "No matter what your grandmother or anyone else says.I'll always love and adore you."

I knew it." Foop says with a grin

"What are your parent's like?" I ask Eliza.

" I don have does."She says.

The little demon drift off to sleep. Foop does too. I smile at the sight of them napping holding hands. I never been more pleased. AntiWanda finally,seemed to realize she liked my brother. Who I might add, finally grew a pair and told her he he felt. I took a huge gamble with Timothy,now him And his negaself,were now my loyal pets. To top it all off. Not only is my son committing record breaking evil,He seems to have fallen in time with a girl who loved him back. I have good feeling about my new ,what could possibly go wrong?

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Castle Issmade

Timmy's POV

NegaMe and I return With the refreshments. I notice Master AC is gone.

"Where's AC?" I ask.

"He went to pick up Foop." AW replies.

"Isn't it a bit early?" NegaMe asks.

" Seems My nephew is too much for them today." AntiSchnozmo Replies. " By the way boys, do call me AntiJustin, I loath my first name."

"Okay." NegaMe and I reply.

When all the gust are and I settle back to where AC once do I suddenly miss him so much. He hasn't been gone long.

"Timmy." Dad call.

I look at him.

"Yeah?" I reply.

" Did you hear what I said." Dad asks.

I blush nervously. He said something?

" Um no,Sorry." I tell him.

" I thought as much." Dad says. "I said fix yourself a snack. "

"Okay dad." I reply.

I get up and start to fix a snack.

" We have returned " I Hear AC call out

" Master your Back!" NegaMe And I shout dropping our plates and rushing to him.

We both freeze steps from him.

"Dude, what the hell just came over us?" NegaMe think s to me. "

I was just about to ask you that." I think back.

"My My, did my little poppets miss me that much already?" Master AC laugh coming over to us.

" N. .n n No!" I huff. " We . .um. .just. "

Master AC pulls us into a hug.

" Missed me terribly?" He asks.

" Yeah." NegaMe and I admit blushing.

"What good little pets." Master AC praise. "Already so loving to your master."

Foop comes over and pets me.

"Good Timothy." He says.

I look up at was smiling down at me. I pull him into a hug. I have to admit. , I really missed the kid.

"Foop it's been ages." I chirp.

"Daaww." I hear everyone swoon

"Who's the cat girl?" NegaMe asks, already hugging her.

" This is Eliza,. she's a exchange student who'll me staying with of. " Master AC says. He also introduce Eliza to the group.

"And she's my new girlfriend." Foop adds.

"Dude nice, She's cute." I remark.

Eliza floats over to Foop.

"I'm your what now?" She asks.

Foop looks down nervously.

" My. . girlfriend?"Foop replies. " It's okay is you don't want to be. I thought, . since we got on so well. .You and . .me" "

"Calm down babeh, I don't mind datin ya." Eliza replies. " It just that I ain't a ya want I'd be right proud ta be yur BOYfriend."

" But Eliza's a girls name." Foop point's out.

"Well maybe round here." Eliza says. " But where I come from Elijah's a boy's name?" "Did you say Elijah?" Master AC asks."

"Yup."Elijah says." Hey you say my name like dey do in my home town"

"I think the fairies got your name wrong." Master HAP sighs.

" I thought so to at first." Elijah says." But the Tall guy wit da funny hair cut said it was Eliza round here."

I roll my eyes.

" It's just like Jorgan to act like a know it all." I huff.

"Yeah, dat's da feller." Elijah confirms.

" My word, I have a boyfriend." Foop gasps.

" Let's have a seat." Master AC says.

" Terry,Timmy." Master Tommy calls. " Finish making your snack."

NegaMe and I do as we're told.

Foop floats over to his mom.

"That is okay isn't it Mother?" Foop asks."That I have a male companion. It's okay with you,yes?"

"Course it's okay wit me babeh." AW replies." I'll always love yeah,.And I'm happy your found someone who's sweet on yeah."

Foop Hugs his mom.

"Thank you mother." He says."That means allot to me."

From the smile on Master AC's face, I could tell it meant allot to him too. NegaMe and I go sit by him.

"Oh crap." I gasp, leaping back up.

"What is it Timothy?" Master AC asks.

" I haven't served you anything." I reply. "Or our New guest."

" That's right." NegaMe says, standing as well."

Master AC just laugh.

" I'm fine ,My says

" Me too." Elijah agree. "We had ice cream on the ride back."

I turn to Foop.

" Need anything Foop?" I ask.

" No.I'm fine." Foop Replies."Thank you for asking." NegaMe and I Sit back down" "Dude, did we really just do that?" NegaMe Thinks to me.

"Yup, Fraid so." I think back. "

We both let pout a sigh.

"My you've trained them well." HAP remarks. " They really seem to adore you.

" Why thank you Papa." Master AC says " It wasn't hard. They're quite loving."

"Hey Happy, do you know why Timmy has such unique abilities?" Dad asks.

" Nope,I'm really surprised those two can sit so close with out flinching." NegaMe and I look at each other. Is our kinds really that adverse to each other?

"Have them touch." AntiEugene says.

"Don't be mean." Hap says.

I reach out and touch NegaMe face.

"How could any bare being so close to their lovely daarkness,And not be able to touch them." I think to NegaMe.

He pull me into a hug and hold on tightly.

"I have no Idea, I'm just thankful I can hold you."

I hold on to him just as tightly.

"So am I my darling darkness"I agree.

"Shit, they can touch?" HAP asks

"They can indeed." Master AC replies. "I do believe the thought of not being able to has upset them."

I feel Master's hand on my head.

" It's okay my dears." He says."

I slowly let go of NegaMe. NegaMe Does the same.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."Hap says." I didn't realize they were so close."

"Quite alright old boy."Master AC says. "No harm done."

Foop come over to us.

"Are you okay?" He ask.

"Yeah." NegaMe and I reply. " Foop smiles and sits by Elijah.

" Hey Elijah babeh, Do your kind have counter parts" Richard asks.

"I don't got no idea what dat is.""Elijah Replies.

It's a double of yourself.'Father says." Happy's looks a lot like me because he's my AntiCounterpart.'

"No we ain't got dem."Eliza says." But we do a somethang like Wind babeh are the opposite of flower kids. Angelico's are the opposites of kid at the opposite of Luner babeh."

"Your a star boy?" Foop asks.

" Nah, I'm a Luner futanari."

II though you were a boy?" I remark.

"I am, this cycle." Elijah Replies.

"Cycle?" HAP Gaps." Your a dreamling?

"Sure am."Elijah says proudly "Elite Netsune class "

"I wondered what became of you kind?" Dad remarks.

" I'm lost." I interject." What's a dreamling."

"Their eternal children." Master Replies "Little is know about his is known how there born."

" Why would the fairies give us such a rare babeh?" AntiWanda asks.

" I suspect fear clouded their judgment." Master AC replies." She . .Err. He was being quite the little terror."

"Also they may not realize what he is exactly."Master Tommy remarks. " Their magic is impossible to detect, if identified at all."

"Why is that?" Nega Me asks.

" They use Mana." Richard says. " Little is known about that as well, only that it's vastly more powerful then watt magic."

Master get's a evil smile on his handsome face.

"And those morons just unwittingly gave us a private tutor."He chuckles.

" how come you didn't ask your pets?" Elijah ask. Or are dey still dormant." I look at him shocked.

"Timothy's a dreamling?" AntiRichard gasps. "

Elijah comes over sniffs me

"Human class, Hatchling rank *sniff sniff Water element." Elijah nods. " A star boy if I'm not mistakin."

He sniffs NegaMe,

"Negahuman, Hatchling rank His twins a Luner Boy." Elijah says"Fire element, Luner boy."

"But my parents are human."I spit out.

" "Oh so you are .dormant. Elijah says. "I though it was weird you were still at Hatchling level."

" How is your kind born?"Master AC ask.

"Three ways."Elijah replies. "From Humans, like, Timmy,For two dream beings, or like me, from Mana Blossoms."

"Can you awaken them?" Dad asks "Can non Dreamlings use Mana?"

"Yes,but I need Mana candy to it."Elijah replies." And sure ya can learn, it's easy."

I think master's plan just got a whole level more evil."

End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I almost salivate At the evil plans that danced in my head . To hell with their pathetic wand. I'll wield something they'll never be able to take back.

"Careful AC."Timothy remarks." You'll pop a evil boner."

"Silence you." I snap. "Okay Elijah, do you have any Mana Candy on you?"

" Sure." Elijah replies." I never leave home without it. Can't use magic witout it."

"Please awaken Timothy and Terrence."I ask. " It's mean the world to me."

"Sure than sug." Elijah Replies. "Can I waken Foop too?"

"Me I'm not a dreamling." Foop says.

Elijah searches his back pack.

"Course you are sug. Any body else wand any?" He asks."It's real good eaten."

"I'll take some." I reply " Elijah hands me a piece.

"Hold that." He says.

It smelled of mint I love mint. One tiny bite couldn't hurt. I break a piece and pop it in. Strange. For something so hard, it felt soft and chewy in the mouth.

"AC, He said hold it not nibble it".Father scolds.

"But it's minty." I huff."

It turned you blue." AntiWanda remarks.

"Like you, I've been blue." I reply.

AntiWanda looks at her hands then at me.

" Nope, I'm sure we ain't supposed to be dat shade of blue."

I look at my hands.

" My word,I'm a blueberry!" I exclaim.

"Not only that, your a different shade of blue." Timothy remarks.

I resist the urge to slap the little bitch.

"You weren't s'pposed ta eat that. It was fur Timmy." Elijah says.

"It can't harm me . . can it?" I ask

"Depends, can you drink water without a problem?"Elijah ask back.

"Err. .yes" I reply.

" Den you'll be fine."He says. He hands me two red candies.

"One fur you,it'll turn ya back ta normal." Elijah says." Da other ones fur Terry." I hand my poppet's their candies."

"What will happen when we eat this?" Timothy asks. "You'll grow your tails and ears." Elijah Replies."You human ears will also fade also"

"I don't want a tail." Terry huffs.

"You need your tail ta channel yur magic." Elijah says. 'What spirit class is Foop?"

"He's not a dreamling." I tell him

I'm sure he is?"Elijah says.

He floats over and sniff again. And again. Not that Foop seem to mind.

"See." I remark.

"I see all right." Elijah says purring.' Dis here boy's better den catnip."

"My evilness that tickles ." Fop laughs.

"Mmmm you even smell pretty.' Elijah purrs."You smell like evil mangoes.I love evil mangoes."

"It's a new bubble bath." Foop says."I'm glade you like it."

"But as you see he's not a dreamling,right."Father says

"Sure he is,Antifairy class Fledgling rank." Elijah says."Dormant element Fire *sniff sniff purrrr*Chaos boy."

"How is dat possible."AntiWanda says

"Check his father."Father orders.

Elijah smells does tickle.

"AntiFairy class, teenite level. Fire element. "Elijah says."He's da same as foop."

"Elijah check all my kids." Father chips

"Eddie teenite, pixie class, element AntiFairy class, element Earth, like me." Elijah says.

I can't believe my ears. Are all magic being closet dreamlings. Or just our line.

"Elijah looks at father for a long moment.

"What?' Father asks.

"I just ain't seen your kind n a while." Elijah says "I thought dare weren't anymore of yeah?"

"My kind?" Father echos.

"You Hap, AntiEugene and Eugene are sprite guardians. Not dreamling. Your kind raises ours."

Elijah sits on father's lap and purrs. It's been too long since had a good daddy lap to sit on."Elijah adds.

"You can sit on it a long as you want." Father purrs hugging him."Your mine now."

"What will happen when we eat this?" AntiRichard asks looking at the candy Eliza "gave him.

'You all turn to you proper ages."Elijah says." Slowly dat is. You hit da mark in about 3 to 8 weeks."

"Eat up." I order."

"Hold on." Father says.

AntiRip foops into the room, holding AntiBinky

"Sorry I'm late." He says."Ab has a cold and he's quite cranky today.

AS soon ah he set Ab down, AntiBinky head to Papa's and curls up on his lap.

"We dreamling do tend to get cranky when sick."Elijah says

AntiRip float to him and leans close.

"My what a adorable little child." AntiRip says petting Elijah."Who is he?"

Father catch AntiRip ad AntiBinky in on the conversation.

"Candy?I want some." AntiBinky sniffle.

Should he eat it in his condition?" AntiRip asks.

"Sure,it'll help him get better faster."Elijah replies.

I take a bit of mine.

I was expecting cinnamon, but it tasted of jalapeno peanut brittle. Timothy looks at his. As does Terry. Timothy a bite of his.

" mm minty." He chirps devouring it.

Terrence sigh and pops his in.

"Mmm chocolaty?" Terrence says

" Funny, mine tasted of brittle."I remark.

"It did. Spicy brittle or chocolate brittle." Elijah gasps.

"Spicy Why, it shouldn't?" I ask nervously

Elijah looked near tears.

" It should, mana candy come in many flavors." He says." An dat was mah last spicy I got's da wait till I get back ta make more."

"So sorry dear boy." I remark sympathetically

"Meh, I shouldn't have eaten so many of dem on da way at school" Elijah sighs.

"My tastes of spicy brittle."Foop sys."You can have mine.I only sucked on it a little."

Elijah floats to Foop.

'It's been in your mouth.'Elijah ask.

"A little," Foop says shyly.

Elijah takes the candy ans sucks on it slowly.

"Mmmm, dat make it yummier."Elijah says.

"Glade I could help."Foop says blushing

"I feel funny.?" Timothy says.

"Me too." Terrence agrees.

"Is that normal?" I ask.

" I dunno." Elijah replies." I've never been dormant before."

Timothy sprouts bunny ears and a wolf tail

Terrence grows Cat ears and a wolf's tail. They looked adorable.

"Bunny ears?" Timothy Pouts."You have GOT to be KIDDING me!"

"Terrence leans on him and purrs.

"They suite you." Terrence replies.

"Cozzie how do you feel?" AntiWanda asks.

That's right I've eaten some too. AntiRip come over to me.

"Any pain?" he asks.

" No I feel fine." I reply

Suddenly I feel a surge of power.

" I suddenly feel more powerful." I tell the group.

Elijah jump to her feet.

"No freakin way?" he gasps.

" What?" Father ask. Fear clear in his voice.

" I ant seen you kind in ages." Elijah goes on.

" A AntiFairy?" I ask.

" Nu uh., a night wrath A very rare and extremely deadly kind of antifairy."." Elijah Replies. "Not since da great wars. "

I look at father. He looked shocked.

"His a hes a night wrath?" Father floats up and glows.

Elijah, don't panic."Father says

"Panic,why would I?"Elijah ask.'Dey throw the best damn parties."

She point to Thomas.

" You too."Elijah says

" I'm a a night wrath.?"Thomas asks.

"Na a rare pixie." "Elijah says" Your a deathling, AntiEddie too.

"I don't get it, how am I a dream guardian. How can my kids be Dreamlings." Father says."How can my sons be of such a rare strain."

"Fur one you a dream guardian your daddeh might have been one." Elijah says."Secondly I'm not sure."

"But my parents a pure blooded brute pixies." Eugene points out. "Same as AntiMe's" "Now dat's a noodle scratcher." Elijah admits. "I'll have ta consult da tome about it."

"AH I can feel bad luck all the way from china." I chirp

"No fair." AntiWanda pouts.

"Don't worry, you'll feel it soon eat you candy" I tell her."But for know, We have plotting to do."

Talks turn to our escape plan. We talk late into the night

"We haven't the magic to pull it off.' Papa sighs."Pixia and Antipixia are having a energy crisis."

"I've heard.' I sigh."Taking out the big wand temporally disrupts our magic too."

"Hey Elijah what do Dreamlings use?" Thomas asks "Giant wand? Cell tower, of something else?"

"Fur what?" Elijah asks .

"Distributing magic?" Thomas replies.

"Candy, one piece last you all day."Elijah says.

Elijah pauses a moment.

'Though I never met a critter who'd me happy wit on piece." Elijah adds .

He puffs up a bowl and fills it with candy from his helps themselves to a fist full.

"Does it matter what element we eat?" AntiRip asks

"No you just gain dat element for a spell. "Elijah says "I just got da base four on meh, but dare other. You shouldn't eat those until you know weather or not yur allergic to dat element."

"Like what." I ask

"Like electric and wood."Elijah says

I cringe a bit.

"I'll pass on the electric one.' I remark.

I feel gentle blue eye looking at me with Ruby one's well.

I look at my poppets and give them a smile.

"How much magic is stored on each candy?"Richard asks

"A day's worth?" Elijah replies

"How much magic is that?" Richard asks" What's the hourly rate it release?Does it multiply in duration the more you eat or by intensity. Or not at all?

"Um. . .I got a clue what yur yammering bout."Elijah says "You talk funny."

"Tony your speaking to a toddler.' Father reminds a now annoyed Richard.

"Eli, when you eat candy , how often can you do really big magic?" Father asks

"All day if I wanna.'Eliza says."But da younger babeh, can only to it once every 3 hours."

"How do the candy make your magic come?" Father asks.

"It let's ya draw elemental energy through ya tail ."Elijah says

"If you stop eating the candy how long does it take you magic to run out?" Father asks

"It take a weak if ya eat one a day. Longer if ya eat more."Elijah replies." But you'll get sick after three months without it. Dat candy also keeps our innards workin."

If I eat one fire Candy then a water candy,what will happen?"Father asks

One after the other or both at once?"Elijah asks

"One After the other."Father says.

"Then you'll channel Water and fire magic."Elijah says

"And if you eat both at once "I ask

Elijah take a water candy and a fire candy and touch them two pieces merges and turn light gray.

"I'm guessing it's a bad thing.' AntiRichard remarks.

"It's not a bad thang."Elijah says."All it did was turn inta steam candy.

"Timothy touches a fire candy to a earth candy. It turns black marbled with red markings.

"Look I made lava."Timothy chirps.

"Yeah quality lava candy ta boot." Elijah says taking it from him."Just look at da marbling on dat babeh."

"Doesn't it do it when you put it in your mouth?" AntiEdward asks.

"Well sure. But only in a very weak form."Elijah says."You only get about a hour worth of juice from your lucky. Usually like when ya eat dem separate you just get the two elements ya merged."

"Only gifted candy mixers can mack actual extended elemental candy."Elijah says handing Timothy the lave candy. He also hands him a water candy." Mix these?"

Timothy touches them together. The candy turns deep gray.

"I think It failed."Timothy says

"You just need practice."Terrence assures him

Elijah takes the candy.

'Practice mah fluffy hinny."Elijah bases."Dis here's da pretties piece of stone candy, I every saw."

"So I did it right?" Timothy ask

'You got real talent boy."Elijah says."So much, you might be able tah grow it too."

"You give it a try Terry.'Timothy encourages his counter part.

"Okay." Terry says

"Chooses a fire candy and a earth candy like Timothy. The lad take a deep breath and touch them. The candy breaks into pieces.

"I guess I'm no good at it.'Terrence sighs

"Elijah scoops op the pieces.

"Is it even edible?" Terrance asks

"Ya can't eat it."Elijah says

Timothy hugs his dejected counterpart.

"You just need practice."Timothy says kissing his cheek.

"Practice mah foot." Elijah quips."These are some high grade mana candy seeds."

"I turned it to seeds?" Terrence gasps." Is that a good thing or a bad thang."

It's a awesome thang.'Elijah says." Lave seeds are almost extinct."

"See their ya go."Timothy says patting Terrence in the back." The rare beauty does it again."

"Daww, light me." Terrence chuckles blushing."

Foop floats to Elijah and picks up a sinks into his hand and begins to sprout.

"GAAAAHHHH Get it off IT OFF ME!"Foop screams.

"Elijah do shouts frantically

Elijah take foop into his arms. Elijah touches the hand the plant is growing from.

"Close your eyes."Elijah says

Foop does as he's told.

"Picture ya self Holden on to da seed." Elijah says

"Okay."Foop replies.

"Can ya see it?"Elijah asks

"I can."Foop says.

His hand begins to glow a soft violet.

"No drop it from your hand see it sink into da floor and sprouting into a bush."Elijah says.

"Okay."Foop says

The plant falls from his hand and into the floor. It turns into a bush. The bush filled with star shaped flower's each one pink and Grey."

"Is it gone?" Foop asks"Is it out my hand?"

"It's gone babeh,"Elijah replies "Look at what ya made."

Foop open his eyes and look shocked at the bush.

"I did that?" Foop gasp.

'You sure did babeh.'AntiWanda says proudly.

"You right good with spirits plants." Elijah says.

"I almost grew it out my hand.' Foop huffs

"You soul just got a little ahead of ya dare.'Elijah says." It must be plenty strong to make a bush date got some raw talent just need some practice ta control it."

"Ill work in it love."Foop says shyly.

Elijah tell us more about this candy and other magic producing crops they grow.

Richard, Father Papa, AntiRip and I take notes.

Father leave only the retrieve my medicine. Eugen goes to check oh his new daughter.

"Let her sit in on the meeting.'I tell him

'Okay.'Eugene agrees.

Lilly is given mana candy as turns to how we can get magic food into our to where we should go after we back our break.

"How about Eterna valley."AntiEugene suggests.

"The fairies now of it." I point out. "They'll put two and two together and attack."

"We can't go to Eterna valley anyway."Elijah says"It was a fake colony we used to make first contact with being form this Realm."

"Should you be telling us that?" Richard asks

"Sure, your dream beings.'Elijah says."Be sides you inherit memories will come in your dream anyway."

"What?" I ask

"Nothin big, past lives and such."Elijah says

"Your. .kidding us." Richard asks nervously

"Yeah I'm totally messin wit ya.'Elijah asks" All you remember is how to us Mana."

"Daww, I was looking forward to that." AntiRichard huffs.

"You can remember dat stuff to.' Elijah says.'But it'll take more then mana 'll need at eat memory berries."

"Good to know."AntiRichard says.

SO where DO you live?" I ask

"Eterna"Elijah says

"You said Eterna Vally was just a cover." Papa points out.

"The Vally is." Elijah sys."Da planet is 's also dying."

"Damn it, are all you people a bunch a wondering hobo's." Timothy huffs.

"Hey! We're being pushed out by you beloved light chums." AntiJustin shouts." So shut up until your spoken to."

Timothy shrinks behind me.I can feel him tremble.

"AntiJustin, don't snap I MY Timothy.." I Shout back as I coil may tail around my frightened poppet."HE may speak as freely as he wishes."

Terrence hugs Timothy while he glares at my brother.

"Calm down you two.'Father says.

HE ping Timothy over.

"It's okay ,Timmy."Father sys coddling Timothy." Calm down , daddy's got you."

I smile as Timothy snuggles lovingly if our fathers arms.

"Why is Eterna dying?" I ask

"The magic crops Keep failing, not enough spirit kids have the gift to grow dem."Elijah says. Fur some reason da mana trees aren't making Sprite kids dat are active no more. Worst da kids are also sterile."

"That's bad."Foop remarks.

"A lot of da kids are getting says."And we don't know why?'

"Thats why you left your home." I remark."To seek help?"

'Elijah nods." Back in da day, da guardians would handle dis." Elijah says."But they left."

"Why"Timothy ask

"They got tired of it and quite." Elijah says"They asked the impossible of us. When we couldn't comply, dey left."

"What was the impossible task?" Richard asks

"Day told us to grow up."Elijah says."But it's not possible. We can fake it. But. ."

"But what love?'Foop asks.

"It makes us sick."Elijah says." Something deep inside begins to whither."

"What happen if to many of you fall sick. "Father asks

"The planet will die." Elijah gasps

"Who's been taking care of you.'Papa asks , he sounded as angry as I felt."

"Da teenite, but dare stressed and overworked."Elijah says."Many a very ill."

"Because they's acting as adult."Father says. '"You babeh's you can care for children. But You can't shoulder the whole burden alone.

"What should we do?' Elijah asks

"It' so happen we have many adult's who'd love to care for you."Papa says. "I have a question though."

"Shoot.'Elijah says.

"One what did you mean when You called some of our kids Teenits." Papa asks." And are there other antifairies where you live?"

"I teenite is like a junior guardian. The only grow to teenager's ."Elijah can do many jobs the guardian can, but they still need their parent's love and support. And yeah there are antifairies where I live. There the spirit twins of fairies. They act opposite of each other in some way."

"Interesting.I wish I had a book on you kind."Father remarks.

"What kind do yeah want?' Elijah ask

"I got a book on Dreamling lore. A book on dreamling medicine. A dreamling medical text book." Elijah says taking the books from here bag. "A dreamling cook book and a dreamling history book? Dang it I told nibble I didn't want take take dis one. She bedder not had taken my spell book out. "

Elijah ruffle in his bag.

"Ah good it's still here."Elijah sighs."Umm. where my doctor books go?"

We point to a giddy AntiRip who was already reading the medical text book.

Father takes the history book.

AntiWanda takes the the cook sits on her lap and the look through.I take the book of plan a little more the adjourn for the evening. When My companion have all gone home, I let out a heavy sigh. I hope to darkness we succeeded I'm not sure I can take another bout in the chamber. Just thinking a that ghastly places causes me to shutter.I walk back to the living room.

"Where's AntiWanda?" I ask.

"Putting the babies to bed" AntiJustin replies. I nod.

"Smoke?" Thomas offers

"Thank you." I reply taking one.

I look at my watch as I float to my poppets. Perhaps I should put them to bed as well.

"Hey AC, if we were allowed to divorce, would you divorce AntiWanda?"AntiJustin

I look at my brother puzzled as I sit down.

"No, why do you ask?" I ask.

"It's just that, if we were free of fairy law,I see no reason for you to stay married." AntiJustin remarks " I know you love each other, but not in the right way. Not in the health way."

I let out a sigh.

"You sound like Mother." I remark." I love AntiWanda and she loves me. I see no reason for us to separate."

"you can't even have sex with her"AntiJustin snaps. "She need a REAL man. Not some queer who treats her like a pet bunny."

"First of all,I'm more of a man then your are."I growl." Secondly We do have sex."

"I mean normal sex." AntiJustin huffs." Not they weird creepy bullshit you force her into."

"I force her into nothing." I snap back. "We have sex in all way, we just don't have normal intercourse, big fucking whoop. Despite what you and mother think, it take a lot more to keep a REAL woman happy then just fucking her cunt!"

My brother glares at me. I return the favor.

" Calm down you two."Thomas says.

"Can it halfling?" My brother snaps.

"Don't you speak to my little brother in that manor." I growl.

Before My brother can speak, their's a knock at the door.

"I got it."AntiWanda calls.

I turn from my brother.

"If you want to stay with AntiWanda,I'd put such nonsense out you mind. " I tell him" She'll leave you to stay at my side, don't forget that."

I foop up a cane and return to my seat.

"Leave meh Alone!" AntiWanda shouts.

"But AntiWanda Darling." AntiJuandissimo pleads" I can make you happy, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"AntiWanda listen to him" Mother says. AntiWanda Rushes into the room. She sits on my lap and covers her ears.

"Cozzie, make dem go away." AntiWanda Pouts.

I look at the two.

" Why are you idiots pestering my wife?" I huff.

AntiBlonda dashes into the room

." Hi Cozzie." She chirps.

AntiWanda chucks a brick at her.

" Only I get tah call him date." AntiWanda growls. "Call him dat again and next time I won't miss."

"Sorry sis." AntiBlonda replies.

"AntiWanda Don't act so rashly." AntiJustin huffs." Violence should be a last resort."

"Mind your damn business." AntiWanda snaps hurling a cinder block at his head."She's mah sister,I'll abuse her all I like."

"now now,love, behave." I tell AntiWanda"AntiRip is tired and have gone to bed, No need to disturb him to treat head trauma's."

" I see ya point Cozzie." AntiWanda concedes."I'm gonna put da puppies ta bed, get dem out of here."

And with that she foop off taking my sleeping poppets with her. Thomas pings to my side.

"Does he just have to ask you to go?" Thomas remarks." Or do we have to kick you losers out."

End of AntiCosmo's POV


	5. CH5 End of a era

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

The tide turns

AC's POV

I gazed out the window as I sipped my tea. The moon was just raising. It will be breakfast time soon. I wonder if Timothy knew my race was nocturnal. I blow out a sigh. It mattered not. It is a life he's become accustomed to. I turn to my poppet's sleeping soundly in bed. They seem to not have a care in the world. As it should be. As I take another sip of tea, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." I call

"Hey babeh." AntiWanda call. floating into the room. " Mind if a hang out in here?" I smile to her.

" Not at all." I reply. "Your up early today."

AntiWanda let's out a sigh.

"I can't sleep good." She sighs. "I'm scared."

I look at AntiWanda puzzled.

" What ever for?" I ask.

" I'm scared we're gonna fail again. That Jorgan's gonna hurt ya again." AntiWanda says.

As she speaks tears well up in her eyes.

"I can't take being here no more. We're not allowed to be happy.""AntiWanda sniffle "We have to like our lives in dare shadow. I'm sick of being little more den Wanda's dark reflection."

I pull my weeping belle into my arms.

" We won't love." I tell her. "This is the best plan I've ever had. We WILL win."

"Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda sniffles."I trust ya."

AntiWanda kisses my cheek softly.

"I'm going ta put on da vittles." She says."

"Alright love." I reply. AntiWanda floats out the room.

I let out a sigh. I can't blame her for being worried, I was worried too. I lean against the window. So many lives rested on my shoulders. So many lives shatter when I fail them. The burden of it all seem to sit heavy on my shoulders. I foop up a chair and sit down. I close my eyes and inhale the crisp night air. I'm going to miss antifairy world. But it was no longer safe for us here. The fairies owned the land, and delighted in reminding us of that fact. by constantly invading out homes, businesses, our lives. Just to keep us unhappy. After all, our pain brought joy to others. Our Joy brought others never asked to be born this way, but they make us pay for it anyway. I feel myself shakes with both sorrow and rage.

I pray my plan succeeds. I can't take this life any more ether. The consent hate. The fear for my loved ones.I foop up my cane and l lean on it.I hate that I need it to it hurt to much to walk about without it. My body wasn't recovering as fast anymore. That scared me. It meant one thing for us magic beings. It meant I was losing my will to live. Every turn in the chamber I heal slower and slower. Every turn inching my towards death. I don't want to die. But I having a hard time finding a reason to live. I feel my heart break, when I come to a sad truth. I really don't have one. Everyone would be happier if I was dead. AntiWanda could marry my ;s lovingly raise Foop. Timmy would be free. Father would have less stress. Why should I exist at all?

"AC?" I hear Timothy call to me." Why are you crying?"

I look to my side. Timothy was standing with Terrence. They both looked at me with concern.

"Timothy, I'm sending you home." I tell him." All I ask in exchange is that you keep AntiWanda and foop with you. A let them be free."

Timothy looks at me puzzled. I wait for him to leap at the chance. Or to try and cut a better deal.

"I am home." Timothy says. " I live here till we move."

I look out into the night. "

" Do you really want to live among us dark creatures." I ask."Are you okay wit never seeing the sun my plan succeeds You'll never see you parents again. I will kill them. And I will be free to do so. My kind is evil Timothy. Pure, unapologetically Evil."

I turn and look at him. My eyes gain a blood red glow. I grab him and pull him close.

" I could even kill you if I desire." I growl.

"hey!" Terrence shouts.

" Shut up." I snap.

"Do you understand the evil you'll unleash." I tell him.

" Let Timmy go." Terrence growls."

"I said shut up." I snap glaring at him. I turn back to Timothy.I bare my fangs.

" Do you really want a monster like me roaming around your world?"I shout. I wait a beat.

" Well?" I shout.

"What the hell?" father yawn pinging into the room.

" Non of your damn business old man." I growl. "Now get out my room!"

Father look as at me shocked,before pinging off. I pains me to see the hurt in his eyes, as he did so.

"That wasn't nice." Timothy remarks. calmly.

I through him to the floor.

" It wasn't meant to be." I sneer.

Timothy stands and comes to me.

"Isn't it a little early to be playing the big bad anti wolf." Timothy sighs. But why wasn't he shaking? Why wasn't he crying.

"Get out my sight, you hideous buck tooth loser." I growl.

"Fine, we're gone." Terrence shouts, grabbing hold of Timothy "Timothy doesn't need another person in his life treating him like shit. He get's that enough from the turner's The school system, and every freaking adult he's ever met."

Terrence begins to pull Timothy out the room. Timothy pulls away and returns to my side.

" I know I'm ugly. I know I'm a loser." Timothy says." But I can't go till your free master. After that I'll go. Thank you. .for at least pretending to like me. For a while I actually felt special."

I turn to Timothy and watch him go to Terrence. I fight to keep from calling out to him. When the door closes behind him,tears overwhelm me.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

HP's POV

I sit at the breakfast table.I felt sick with worry. I never seen AC like that

"He's giving up." I sigh." I fear our AC has finally lost the last of his hope" "It give him no right to take it out on Timothy." Terry growls , storming into the kitchen.

Tommy himself looked as broken as AC.

"We're leaving."Terry says."Ac released us, now ping us home."

"You'll leave your master in his weakest moment?" Andreas asks." For shame."

"I don't know what he said." I tell the boys." But a can tell you, he didn't mean it."

" babeh, daddeh's right, don't pay him no mind." AntiWanda says." He always get like this before he tries a plan. Fear and da pressure starts ta get to him. Today's a mighty big day."

"AW don't sugar coat it." I tell my daughter." He's giving up, before the word go. "

I stand and walk over to the boys.

"Come with me." I tell them. "Now!"

They both nod and follow me.

"Ac isn't well. You must have notice him using a cane." I remark.

"Yeah." Timmy replies."Why is that?"

"

"As you may know magic beings are fast healers." I tell them. But what you may not know is, that if a magic being loses the will to live, they heal slower, and can even die."

" What?" Terry gasp." So Master AC?"

I look at him sadly.

"My son is slowly dying." I reply. tears fill my eyes. It killed me to think of my precious child in so much pain. "When his plain fails, Jorgan amps up his purification cycles. Which is code for torturing a anti, till they lose the will to live."

I stop at a window and look out into the night.

"This world is full of pain." I tell the pets."

"It's illegal for them to be happy, to feel joy." I continue." Because if they get to feel those emotions, other will suffer misfortune, such is the life of a anti Being."

"I thought they caused bad luck on purpose." Timmy remarks.

"They do, but it will happen it they intend it not or not."I reply

I look at Timmy.

" He do love you, so much it hurts." I tell him. "So much that he can't bare to let you watch him die."

I turn and walk off. I wave for them to follow.

"I don't get it." Timmy remarks." Why if he being targeted."

"He's the leader." I reply." The strongest leader antifairy world has ever known. If he dies, it will break the spirit of every AntiFairy in this world. Hell it may break the spirit of every antibeing out there dreaming of sweet freedom."

"HP, how can we help him." Timmy ask.

" There must be something we can do?" Terry adds.

"We don't want master to die." They sob in unison.

I smile and stop at Ac's bedroom door.

"It's simple." I tell them. "Go back in there and give him a reason to hold on. A reason to fight."

"Right." Timmy and Terry agree.

I turn to see convection burning in their eyes.

" I'll leave you to it." I tell them and head back to the kitchen.

I hope they can do it. They're his only hope.

End Of HP's POV

Timmy's POV

NegaMe and I take a deep breath and open the door Ac was looking out the eyes had returned to green. But they seemed dull,somehow. Like all the light have gone out of them.

"Good luck light me." NegaMe thinks to me, as he pushes me forward.

"What?" I think back."

"I just realized, there's no better reason to live then for a beloved." NegaMe replies." "That's you buttercup.I'll wait right here."

"Your just scared he'll kick your ass." I huff.

"Nah, I mean it light me."Terry says." He need his love. I'll join your guy in a minute."

I sigh and head to AC. he looked like he's been crying. When I get close to him,my heart sinks. Ac was still crying.

" AC?" I call to him.

I wait for his eyes to drift to darken as soon as they land on me.

"I told you to get out." he growls

.I hurts to look a them. Not because he was glaring at me. but because their were so much pain in them.

" .." AC barks

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to fail you." I shout out. " We will win. We leave this pain behind and find our paradise."

"Big words for a small boy." AC says turning form me." It doesn't matter anymore."

HP was right. He's really giving up. On everything. Panic grips my heart. It hurts worst then anything I've ever known. I desperately try to think of something to say. Something to help him. Something to save him. But all I can do is stand there and cry. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him. I fall to my knees.

"Please don't die AC." I beg him." I don't want to exist in a world without your lovely chaos in it."

AC looks at me shocked. I look up at him.

" If you want to cause bad luck, then do it. If you what to eat humans, I cook them for you." I vow." If you want to kill, so be it, may a river of blood run down the streets. If you want to take over the universe I will stand at you side. Hell I'll sit at you feet, and you rain death upon those you'd cross can even kill Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Just please. . .PLEASE don't die. . "

"If you want to beat me, then beat me. If you want to kill me then kill me." NegaMe says coming to my side." I have no life with out you master. I have no joy without your smile." Nega Me kneels beside me."

"We love you master, let us fight for you. Let us stand by you. Let us suffer with you." I add." We'll share you joy and your sorrow. "

"We'll ease your wounds after a hard day.," NegaMe continues" Come hell and High water, we'll be by your side."

AC stands. NegaMe and I looks up at him.

" I'm sorry." He says.I feel my heart break. "I should never have been so hard on you two earlier."

I look back up. AC kneels in front of us.

"Especially you, timothy." AC adds.I'm pulled into his arms."I'm so sorry my are pure beauty in my eyes, please don't ever doubt that."

My heart flutters.

"You really mean that AC?" I sob." You think I'm pretty?"

'You are gorgeous my love."Ac says "Simply gorgeous."

AC look at NegaMe.

" Come here you." AC says pulling him close as well.

AC sits and pull us onto his lap. it's then, he let's go, and cry. A deep sob from the very depths of a tortured soul. NegaMe and I just held onto him. Hugged him. We wept right along with him. I killed us to know he was in so much pain. It killed me to know I caused some of that pain.I hear a foop and look up. We were on the bed again. Master lays down and summons us to his side. NegaMe and I lay our head on his chest. We listen to the steady sound of his breathing.

" I haven't cried like that in ages." Ac remarks.

"If you ever need to let loose let us know." NegaMe say. "We live to make you smile."

'What's nonsense about you not being my love."AC huff." Don't get so smitten with AntiEdward you forget your master."

"You heard that?"NegaMe blushes."I know you love Timmy, and he love I feel like I'm the odd one out.

NegaMe looks at me sadly.

"You don't even let me sleep next to you anymore.

"Sure seem in deep like of him.'Ac says."I didn't want to come between you.I thought allowing you to sleep with him would make you happy."

"I do like AntiEddie." Terry says."But I love my master.I just wish. . ."

"What?" I ask

"I wish you guys loved me too." NegaMe says sadly

"Terrence I love you." Ac says."You a so delightfully wicked."

"You know How deeply I love you terry." I tell him.

"Really, you mean it?" Terry asks.

"Indeed my dark poppet."AC says."You can sleep with AntiEdward twice a other days you have snuggies with me."

"OK AC."NegaMe chirps happily.

Master AC sits look at him puzzled. He take a dagger from the night stand

"Your about to drink my blood." AC says." Drinking it will bind you to me forever. It will also cause you to desire the blood of the living."

Is that necessary?"I ask

"Contracts can be broken."AC says. "Rights can be revoked."

AC looks art me seriously.

" This well taint you to your Very soul."He says."Light world's will hate you. If we are caught, you will be sealed here with me."

NegaMe and I look at each other then back at AC.

"We understand." We tell him.

"In return for your love,Your loyalty AC says." I vow to love you, care for you,And live to protect you always."

Ac foops up a black bowl. He cuts his hand and let's his blood pour into it. His blood was a deep red. it reminded me of a dark ruby. NegaMe eyed it hungrily. "That's right my dark poppet." AC says, with a wicked smile.

" How I loved that smile

"Your already a blood drinker like me."Ac remarks. "This should be a real treat for you. "

AC give Nega Me the first sip

"Drink up, I have plenty more." AC says.

NegaMe drinks the whole bowl

. "Good boy." Ac the bowl again.

" Man that's good stuff." NegaMe remarks.

"You may delight in my blood as a treat for obedient behavior, and special occasions."AC says.

NegaMe's eyes light up. Ac offers me the bowl.

"Take your time ." Ac says."You don't need to drink it all."

I sip it. His blood was sweet and kinda spicy. I drink a little more. I drink down the bowl. My head begins to spin.

"Timothy?" AC calls to me.

I try to speak, but can' whole body was on fire.

"NegaTimothy, go get father." Ac orders.

NegaMe jumps to his feet and runs pulls me into his arms.

"What have I done." He sobs.

Dad rushes into the room.

" He drank my blood." Ac says. "Did. . did I poison him?"

"Relax, he's not poisoned." Dad says. "His body is just changing. He's being tainted."

Tainted? I'm, being tainted. I heard of it. But the way Wanda makes it sound, I thought it's be more painful I wasn't in pain at tipsy

NegaMe comes to my side.

"How come I didn't feel anything?"He asks

"Your already dark." HP says. "Timothy was kid had the soul of a saint. He's know falling from grace."

I snuggle into AC's arms. I could feel his darkness. Pure evil radiated from him. It made the darkness seem like sunshine.I take a sharp breath. Inhaling it deeply.I feel myself purr.I felt strange. I like it.

"He's purring." Ac says "That's a good sign.

I look up at him He wasn't looking at me.. He was still talking to HP. I sit up.

"You've finally waken." Ac says. "How are you feeling."

"Okay."I reply

"Cozzie!" AntiWanda calls coming into the room. " It's almost time."

Ac nods.

"We've been waiting two weeks for this." I remark. " Master,I will not fail you."

"I know you won't sweet poppet." Ac replies."I believe in of you."

We stand. We begin to leave the room. Ac stops me.

"You felt it didn't you?" He ask." My evil, you felt it right?"

I nod.

"Knowing that fact, will you still inflict me upon your world."AC asks

I turn to my beloved master.

" My world is the world you rule." I reply. "Those who refuse to bend to your will, can die at your hand."

A dark gleam shines in AC's eyes.

"Come my sweet poppet, our new world order awaits."

I bow and we head out the room. Nega Me comes and fades into me.

"Ah, do it again." Foop chirps.

"No time, young prince." I tell him. Foop floats to me.

"Timothy." He says." Call me Foop."

I look at him puzzled." You may be father's pet, but you MY big brother." Foop adds."Both of you, kay?"

I hug Foop. " It's fine with me little bro." I reply.

"yehaaa,I gots three youngins." Ac looks at AW and laughs.

" That'd make me his father."AC remarks. "You know I'm to jealous the let you have a child with another."

"What about uncle AntiJustin." Elijah points out.

"That's different, he's family"AC replies.

"Call meh momma." AW tell me.

"Okay," me and terry reply.

AC comes and groups our bottom.

" Call me big daddy." He says with a grin."

I chuckle and blush

."Kay." I reply.

" You too dark poppet."AC smirks

" Kay." terry says through me.I can feel him blushing as well.

" And we have four sons." Ac add pointing to Elijah.

" Oh right." AntiWanda says, with a grin.

"Hey he's mine." Dad huffs."So's Timmy."

"My bother."Foop huffs

"He's your papa." Dad says. "He's AC's mate."

"Yay, yaoi." AntiWanda cheers.

"I'm okay with that."Foop agrees.

But I want Elijah."AW pout.

"No, he's you sibling."Dad says

Tear's fill AntiWanda's eyes.

"Mah babeh."She insists

"No he. . "Dad starts but pauses when he realize AntiWanda was getting really upset."

"He's. . my grandchild."Dad concedes.

"Yay."AntiWanda chirps.

"I don't know why you even bothered."AC laughs.

"Guess were old news."NegaMe chuckles.

"You mah sexy lil brother."AntiWanda says hugging us.

"I'm gay."NegaMe says

"Dang it ,what are all the really pretty one's gay."AntiWanda huffs.

"Not true, Timmy's bi."NegaMe says

"She said da really pretty ones." I point out.

"You are one of da really pretty one."AntiWanda chirps. "AN you all ."

I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Hey foop babeh, what do parents do?" Elijah asks.

" Mostly feed you, bath you, and be around to cuddle." Foop replies.

" Oh, . ." Elijah says."I don't get it."

"Don't worry,heart, I'll teach you all about it." Foops says.

" Okay babeh." Elijah agrees.

I look around at my companions. No, not companions, my family. We were about to defy the most powerful nation, by fleeing.

HP's POV

I sat at my desk. it was almost time. I waited weeks for this moment. All my people have. I was going to defy the czar. The HEAD head pixie. I stand and pace the room. In mere moment's the attack on fairy world will begin. In that time a mock attack will begin on pixia. The aim is to take out our big wand. It will not freeze our magic. Pixia pixies have been on mana candy for days. But it will sever out communication with Pixica. For at least a month. We only need one day to flee. I cast my gaze out the wanted to break my people. Deprive them of magic, food, a decent life. He wanted them to scorn and hate me. To come crawling to him, begging him to remove me from power. HE was in a way getting his wish. My role as head pixie was coming to a close. Soon I'll be their only leader. I'll be a pixie czar. Most pixies in my office fluttered about on jittery wings. Most went about their work. Trying with all their might to pretend it was a normal work day. Some took there normal vacations. Others took a sick day.

Anne come to my side.

"Your coffee sir." He says holding out a cup.

" Thank you Thompson." I reply taking it.

I look down at him. I couldn't wait to get that damn shock collar off him. I couldn't wait to get my collar on him.I couldn't wait for him to take my last name "How long to we have?" Anne asks.

" Half hour." I reply.

I hear a ping in the room. Thomas and Anthony comes to my side.

"It's really happening." Thomas remarks.

I nod."In less then a half our." I reply.

I take out my cell wand. My boys do the same. I open the back and takeout the battery. My boy's follow suit.

"Let the games begin." Anthony says with wicked smile.

"This time good will NOT prevail." I add

End Of HP's POV

HAP's POV.

I readied my men for combat.

"Remember, shoot to stun." I remind my troops. "None of our dark pixie brother's are to be harmed."

" Yes Sir." My men agree.

"Though it was a mock attack,it still made me feel uneasy. I loved pixia , and the pixies in it. My race had been blessed. The pixies treated us like brother. Well the pixies of pixia. then again, I'm ashamed to call the AntiPixies of AntiPixica my kind. I hated there obsession, with hate. A man need love in his life if he is to have balance. this attack will make the antiPixie czar happy. At least till we double cross him. Personally,I'd rather stab the fucker. But, I'll have to take the metaphor,for know.I look at my watch twenty minutes to. It was almost time to begin the march.

" Lock and load." I order.

My men comply.I prey Timmy can pull off his part. At least I know he'll have help.

End of HAp's POV

Timmy's POV

I walk to the gate to fairy world.I was weird seeing it from this side. I take a deep breath and run to it.

"Help, some one help me!" I scream.

Jorgan turns around and looks at me shocked. I fall to my knees and lowers the shield and pulls me too the other side.

"Turner!" what happened?" Jorgan ask.

"I He. .he. " I manage before breaking into tears.

"Take over." Jorgan call to a brute. I'm atomic poof to his office. He puts a blanket on me and call Cosmo and Wanda. I tell him about my horrible two week,being held as AntiCosmo pet. Jorgan Paces the room.

Cosmo and Wanda rushes in.

"Timmy, your poor boy." Wanda says hugging me.

" I'll make him pay." Cosmo growls.

Binky comes into the office. I look around for the contact I was supposed to meet up with. Cosmo comes close to me. He pulls me into a hug.

" Hey Timmy, had fun with Master." I'm floored. I look at him and smile. "

It was a blast. I whisper back.

" Cosmo, come here." Jorgan call.

Cosmo flies to him.

I let out a whimper.

"I'll sit with him." Wanda says. Jorgan nods.

Jorgan Comes up with a counter strike. Me Cosmo, Wanda and Poof will guard the Big Wand with Binky. We fly to the big wand and take out places. Binky pulls me aside.

" Here." He says.

"I'll need you help planting the charges." He says.

"Your a contact too?" I ask.

Binky looks at me worried."

"I'm the only contact?He replies."who else have you spoken to."

"Cosmo." I tell him.

"I'll keep a eye in him." Binky says. "Go try and get a read on him."

I walk to Cosmo and Wanda. I sit next to Poof. I never felt so nervous. If the plan fails, it'll be my fault. My master will suffer because of puts a arm around me.

"Relax."He says"It'll be alright."

"I hope soo."I reply.

End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I ready for the attack on fairy world.

" Do you think he'll come through."AntiBinky asks.

"Jorgan is as good as wandless."I reply "My loyal poppet,would never cross his master."

AntiBinky nods.

"Man I'm pumped."Elijah squealed."

Foop was quite. He seemed to me soaking up the atmosphere. A kiss from Elijah pulls him from his revere I meet me troops at the gate. AntiRip and AntiWanda flew up with their med kits

" Everythang in place."AntiWanda reports.

"it's a go." I nod. I blast the gate with my wand and we rush forces try to hold us back,but we plow through. AntiWanda and AntiBlonda are at my side. AntiBinky covered our rear.

"We have to get to the core." AntiBlonda reminds me." I nod.

Then it happen Jorgan and a wall of brute block our path. I bite back a host of swear,when I see Jorgan's fully powered wand.

"Surprised." Jorgan sneers."Do you really think a sweet boy,like Timmy would join with you."

Jorgan and the brutes laugh.

" You should he seen the shame in his eye when he admitted to saving you."Jorgan Mocks.

I glare at the overly buff stooge

."Now what."AntiWanda ask.

"We proceed as planned.I whisper.

My troop behind me fire on the brutes. The battle rage fierce. Both side loses men. I find a opening and burst through. My men follow suite. By dark grace we make it to the wand. Cosmo Wanda and Poof fire at us.

"How dare you put your perverted hands on my godchild." Cosmo snaps charging at me.

"At least I could be bothered to feed him. "I snap." I wouldn't let bullies beat him,if he was in my care."

Cosmo glared at me.

"We feed him when I find out the turner's aren't doing their job." Wanda shouts as she fights AntiWanda.

Poof is locked in battle with Foop.

"Dis is why Goldie don't like you!"Poof says.

" You can keep,your blond, goody goody bimbo." Foop growls. "I got a real woman," Foop growled darkly at his counterpart.

"He's right behind you in fact."Foop adds

"Like I'd fall for that."Poof scoffs.

"To bad, sug."Elijah says."Dat was his rare honest moments."

He sends blast to poof. Poof falls from the hit. Cosmo rushes to him.I block his path.

"Now now,let the kiddies play." I tell him with a grin."Can't you see their bonding."

Cosmo glares at me,then charges.

"If you laid one sick finger on Timmy you Fag."Cosmo growled."I will destroy you,"

I look at him seriously.

"What do you hate most about me Cosmo?"I ask."That I'm a antifairy,or that I'm gay." Cosmo eyes darken.

"I don't give a shit about ether."HE replies."I hate the fact you keep eyeballing my boy."

I float back,shocked. He was in love with Timothy eye darken As jealousy joins resentment and rage.

"You don't deserve him."I snap. "If you did,he'd know you mind and heart. "

I send a blast to temper peeking

"You wouldn't hide behind silly rules and claim him!"I shout. "you show him the dazzling treasure he is, then hoard him jealously.

Suddenly the Calvary rides in. We're soon surrounded by brute fairies. I raise my hand in surrender. AntiWanda ,Elijah and Foop comes to my side. Cosmo glares at me. but I pay him no heed.

"Was it worth is?" Jorgan laughs"Was it worth losing men ? "

I Face Jorgan's glare head one. I meet it,with my own defiant glare.

"Is it worth it?"I echo."How dare you ask me that?Is what worth it. The ability breath freely. The power walk around,and not be shunned and spat on. The security of not being attacked for no damned gift being able to Fall in love at our leisure. The blessing to have children when WE desire. Freedom from being caged,and locked away like animals."

" You damn ,it was worth it." I snap."I'll continue to fight you to my last dying breath.

Jorgan looks at me with brutes laugh

."That can be arranged."Jorgan replies raising his wand."any last words?"

"I have some." Cosmo chirps.

" GO ahead." Jorgan grins

Cosmo eyes darken, to a point of pure hate. I look at him shocked, for it was Jorgan he was glaring at.

"Keep you fucking muscled bound paws off my man!" Cosmo growls sending a blast at a shocked Jorgan

" Cosmo What are you doing?" Shout a horrified Wanda.

"Same thing I'm doing." Timmy shouts Catching Wanda and Poof in a net."We're breaking the rules."

"Timmy?" Jorgan gasps Before the giant wand explodes.

Flames engulf it instantly. Wanda goes dark.

Search the area and round everyone up."I order."I don't want any on playing hero."

It's not long before a young blond boy shows up ah Juandissimo.

"AntiWanda my sweet, I've been looking all over for you." Juandissimo says,waving a letter." I have come to take you into my arms."

"Seize them." I shout.

Jorgan stands in the way of my troops.

" I'm still bigger and stronger." Jorgan growls.

"Sure nuff." Elijah agree." But Wes have magic."

I send a blast at the huge fairy, sending him to the ground.

Juandissimo hides behind the lovely blond is until my troops rip the child from him.

" How it that possible?"Jorgan gasps." Taking out our wand should take yours out as well."

"We found a new power source." I laugh. "And I'm not sharing."

I summon a fairite sabra to my hand. Jorgan backs away in horror.

"I'm not going to kill you this time." I tell him. "My timothy is still too pure to handle the sight of murder." I run the blade into Jorgan's leg.

"Why,? Why would you do that?" He shout.

I walk around him and slice up his jet pack.

" Because I can." I reply."It's high time you learn to use wings like the rest of us."

I walk over to Cosmo. HE backs away shyly.

"You did well." I tell him.

"Th. .thank you. . AntiMe." He stammers

I come closer to him.I lift his gaze to mine. I love the shyness in his eyes.

" What have you done to Cosmo and Timmy!" shouted Wanda.

" I tainted Timmy.;" I admit." What's come over our dear Cosmo, I have no Idea."

"Sir, we should pull out. ." Binky says coming to my side. " The wounded has already been taken, and AFW is now vacant.

"Binky? How could you?" Shouts a hurt Jorgan."How do you even know each other?"

"He found me crying in the rain, after you had beat me for some stupid reason. " Binky turns to Jorgan. "I was about to kill myself But AC talked me down."

I remember that day

*Flash back to several months ago *

I was going to the store. It was raining heavily. Then I saw him. Binky sitting on the street sobbing,.He was covered in bruises. I approached him quietly.

" Go ahead. Kill me." He sobs. "I deserve to die."

I kneel down beside him.

" Oh, and what for?"I ask.

Binky looks up at me

."A. .AntiCosmo." Binky Stammers.

"Your hurt." I remarks. I take out some healing balm and rub it on him.

" Your are might thin dear boy." I add. "Would you like to dine with me?"

"why aren't you beating me?" Binky asks.

. "I laugh At his words

."It looks like someone beat me to it." I Chuckle. "Care to tell me who it was?"

"It was Jorgan" Binky sobs. " He beats me for the littlest reason. I yelled at him. I said I had rights. Do you know what he said?"

"What?" I ask.

"He said a orphans like me had no right." Binky sobs. "That I'll never be anything to any one, and he's right."

I pull a sobbing Binky into a hug. it looked like he needed one. I pick him up and walk fly back home.

"Where are you taking me?" Binky ask.

"To my house to rest."I reply.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Binky asks.

" Your just as much of a victim of Jorgan's bigoted ways as I am." I reply."And We oppressed men need to stick together."

On the way back, I stop at the market. Binky cling tightly to my tail as I I purchase my wares. AntiTilly comes up to him.

"Isn't that Binky?" She asks.

I nod. "He's running from Jorgan's abuse." I tell her.

" You poor boy." She says,much to Binky's surprise.

AntiTilly reaches into her pocket and pulls out a candy.

" Here have a sweety." She says.

Binky shyly takes it.

"Thank you." He says .AntiTilly pats him on the head.

" How come he's bald?" AntiTilly asks. "AntiBinky has a shaggy mane full of hair."

"Jorgan makes me shave my head." Binky says.:"He thinks my hair makes me look like a girl."

" You poor baby." AntiTilly says."I'm a stylist, I can grow your hair out for you, and give you a bald cap so Jar head won't notice.

She leans close to him.

"It'll be your daily defiance." She adds." And reminder, we antifairies love you."

"I'm . .loved.?" Binky gasps."

End flash back.

"The Antifairies never looked down on me, spat on me, or treated me like I was a freak!" Binky shouts pulling me from my thought.

Binky takes off his bald cap and throws it at Jorgan.

"They gave me a sense of pride."He adds "They didn't care I was born with girly wings. Or how my hair looked. They just loved me, cared about ME."

"They made you their pawn." Jorgan shouts. " Now they will kill you, like they'll kill Timmy and Cosmo."

" Master would never do that." Timothy says. " He loves us."

Timothy comes over and touches Binky's hair.

" Man, your cute." Timothy adds.

Timothy look at me, his eye's seemed deeply sad."

" I almost slipped up." He tells me. I told Cosmo I had fun with you, I'm sorry Master."

I nod. Why?" I ask.

"because He called you Master." Timothy replies.

I look at Cosmo..

"Timmy told me how nice it was to be owned my you." Cosmo says." It sounded like it was everything I dreamed it would be.

"So what you said earlier?" I ask.

" I faked it to buy Timmy time." Cosmo admits. Cosmo comes and hugs me.

"How I longed for you Antime." He admits. " Please, don't leave me in this horrible world, my lovely darkness."

"I won't I assure him." I turn to Timothy.

" It is alright. my sweet poppet." I tell him. "I forgive you."

Timothy bows. I hope all is well on the pixies end.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

HAP's POV

I look down at the dead pixies that littered the ground. It was a shame. It wasn't supposed to go like flies to me. He looked pissed.

" Don't give those traitors another thought." He says pulling my into a hug.

I weep into him. It still pained me to kill a Pixie. Even if it was a pixica pixie. They Came to dump the pixica Cubies here. apparently, HP was to kill them all. To regain his status, of some shit like that. But my men ambushed them them all, save the frightened cubies. Cubies who now sat in cages.

"What are we going do do with them?" I ask.

" They'll go to good homes." HP says.

I take his hand and we stroll down the where moving out their homes. AntiPixies helped with the move.

"How much time do we have?" I ask.

" Not allot." My sweet P replies. " Move you asses. We're not going on vacation, we're fleeing for our damn lives."

I chuckle at his comment. Pixies and antipixies alike jump, and put their asses in gear.

Thomas flies to us

." Binky reported in." He says. "The attack on Fairyworld was a success. and their pulling out. "

Thomas gains a dark smirk.

"Cosmo aided the rebellion" he adds.

Sweet P and I look at him shocked.

"No way." I mouth.

"Yes way"Thomas says.

"But he hates my son."Sweet P remarks. Thomas shakes his head.

" Apparently he longed to be near him." Thomas corrects." Binky heard him say it."

I smile. It seems I was going to have my son in my life after all.

"Sirs." Eugene calls to us. AntiAnne was at his side.

"The people have evacuated.." AntiAnne says

" We're ready to Pull out." Eugene adds. HP takes one last look around. A unspoken sadness in his eyes.

" Let's go." He a sad smile." There's nothing left for us here."

In the distance the cell wand tower burned with a black glow. Our lives was changing. We were leave a home we lived in for eons. Wild excitement bubbled in me as we walked to the transport van. A new road laid before us. No, not a road. A great and vast unknown. Just waiting for us to blaze a trail through it. the magic world was shifting. This Time good and evil didn't matter. It wasn't about right or wrong. It was about being free. Free to live as you desire. even if that life was as a slave or a pet. And if that's not worth fighting for. I don't know what is.

End HAP's POV


End file.
